


The Red Star

by Girl_Back_There



Series: That Girl's First Stucky Bingo! [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Bakery, Anxiety Attacks, Anxious Bucky Barnes, Author has no idea what she is doing, Bisexual Steve Rogers, Brock Rumlow is seriously the worst here, Bucky Barnes Feels, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Bucky Barnes is thirsty, But Don't Tell Her That, Clint Barton Is a Good Bro, Darcy Lewis is essentially Max Black, Dubious Consent, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Eventual Smut, Gaslighting, Gay Bucky Barnes, Getting High to Help with Anxiety, M/M, MMA Fighter Brock Rumlow, Mild Smut, Natasha Romanov Is a Good Bro, Not Beta Read, Past Rape/Non-con, Political talk, Protective Clint Barton, Protective Natasha Romanov, Protective Steve Rogers, Racist Brock Rumlow, Sam Wilson Is a Good Bro, Seriously get that man a tall glass of Steve Rogers, T'Challa Is a Good Bro (Marvel), Tattooed Bucky Barnes, Verbal Abuse, hints of physical abuse, mentions of minor drug use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-03
Updated: 2020-11-21
Packaged: 2021-03-08 00:15:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 30,580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26776471
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Girl_Back_There/pseuds/Girl_Back_There
Summary: Pastry chef extraordinaire, Bucky Barnes has a lot going on right now. The rent for his bakery is about to skyrocket thanks to a rich jerk buying up properties all over Williamsburg. His ex-boyfriend is not going away as ex-boyfriends should do. And a super cute artist is causing all sorts of lusty thoughts Bucky does not know what to do with.But his years-long dream just may come true. If only the Universe would play a little nicer.
Relationships: Clint Barton/Phil Coulson, James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers, Natasha Romanov/Sam Wilson, Past James "Bucky" Barnes/Brock Rumlow, past Steve Rogers/Peggy Carter
Series: That Girl's First Stucky Bingo! [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1940272
Comments: 121
Kudos: 205
Collections: Stucky Bingo 2020





	1. Of course, the universe would kick me in the nuts right now

**Author's Note:**

> So, this was supposed to be a couple of chapters, four at the most, of baking fluff for the Bakery AU Bingo Fill. Then it just ran away from me and became this. I really hope you guys enjoy it!

“That asshole is raising our rent!” Becca says in lieu of a greeting, storming into the closed bakery. “Alexander Pierce is raising the rent on our space. That’s how the super-rich stay super-rich. By making the struggling masses pay them more to earn a living.”

Bucky was afraid that was going to happen when he found out the bakery’s building was under new ownership. He had been dreading Becca’s meeting with Pierce all week.

“I mean it is such a scam!” Becca continues to rant. “It’s not like the neighborhood has changed. The same businesses that were here ten years ago are still here. Including ours! And we all do well! Why raise the rent and risk losing tenants? It’s like those assholes just want to punish people simply because they can!”

“We will figure things out, Becs,” Bucky tries to placate his sister before she can really work up a full head of steam. 

After dealing with an unhappy customer because there isn’t a gluten-free, vegan option for their cheese Danishes, the last thing Bucky needs is Becca raving at him for the next 45 minutes on the virtues of overthrowing the oligarchy. All he wants is to finish cleaning up so he can go home and cuddle with his cat, Alpine. 

A little self-care before the revolution would be nice. 

“There are laws he has to follow in order to raise the rent. You haven’t received a written notice and he has to give at least 60 days before the new rate can take effect,” Natasha adds, also looking keep Becca calm so she can get out of the bakery in time for her date. “You can try and negotiate with him before he officially sends a notice. Or you can look for a new space. You two aren’t without options.”

“Exactly. No need to break out the guillotine just yet,” Bucky says as he hands over a towel and a spray bottle filled with cleaner to Becca. “I’m going to go wipe down the prep area and make sure the rising bread dough is covered for the night.”

“Fine, fine. I’ll finish up the tables and help Nat with the coffee machine.” Becca says, looking deflated. 

Walking back to the kitchen, Bucky feels guilty. He knows he shouldn’t discourage Becca like that. The last thing he wants is for his little sister to not feel like she can fully express herself. And he knows she is right. 

This rich asshole is only raising their rent because he can. People like Pierce are what is wrong with the current state of the United States. They peddle the “American Dream” of work hard and you too will be a success just like them. But in reality, the haves will never let the have-nots in their club.

But tonight, Bucky just can’t wrap his mind around the coming struggle. He only resolved earlier this week to not acknowledge Brock’s constant harassment over their breakup. The exhausted pastry chef is not ready to take on a new fight just yet. 

The Red Star had always done well since it opened its doors 25 years ago. George Barnes ran the place smoothly aided by his wife, Winnifred’s capable skills in the kitchen. Bucky and Becca grew up never going without what they needed. 

When Bucky and Becca took over after their parent’s death four years ago, the menu and the popularity of the bakery stayed the mostly same. More vegan, gluten-free (though apparently not enough according to the angry woman), and healthier options made it onto the menu at Bucky’s insistence. And to keep things from getting stagnant, he does a weekly special that’s usually a hit. 

Despite the mess that is his life, Bucky knows he is a damn good pastry chef and he loves what he does.

That evening cuddled up with Alpine and ignoring Brock’s mountain of texts, Bucky promises himself everything will be okay. In the morning after his market run, he and Becs will come up with a plan. He will contact Phil to see where they stand financially. 

Together they can put together a proposal for Pierce stating why a rent increase would not be in Pierce’s best interest. Or look for a new space. Just as his best friend suggested. 

The Red Star Bakery will not go gently.

Big use items such as the various flours, sugars, kinds of milk, and whatnot are delivered to the bakery on a regular basis. But a successful bakery cannot thrive on the basics alone. Fresh produce for the breakfast pastries and lunch savories can garner you a loyal clientele and attract hungry visitors. And the only place to get the freshest produce was at the Greenmarket at Hunts Point in Queens. 

Bucky cruses the fruits and veggies, stocking up and arranging for deliveries while his mind goes full speed planning the specials for the next couple of weeks. Rhubarb has arrived signaling the official beginning of Spring. There will definitely be strawberry-rhubarb tartlets on the menu this week. 

Spring is the time of new beginnings. Bucky just hopes it is a sign. 

“Hey good-lookin’! How’s The Red Room of Pain?”

Smiling, Bucky turns to hug the smart ass greeting him.

“Hey, Shuri! Bakery’s doing good as usual. How’s the new job going? The Head Chef still a raging asshole?”

“Always. But you know how it is.” As Shuri shrugs, Bucky notices to two men with her. 

“Oh, let me introduce you to my brother’s friends. This is Sam,” Bucky waves hello to the good-looking, African-American man with the friendliest smile. 

“And this is Steve.”

Bucky tilts his head back (something he rarely has to do at his height) to get a good look at the blue-eyed, blonde-haired, golden-skinned hunk blinding him with his smile. 

_Mother of God and all her wacky nephews_ is the last thought that runs through Bucky's brain before resetting.

Like a hard reboot. 

His brain has temporarily become the blue screen of death. 

When it finally switches back on, the thoughts are center around Steve.

Sex for Bucky has never been a big thing, probably because the very few partners he’s had didn’t possess skills worth getting excited about. It always felt like something you did because you were in a relationship. He’d given himself better orgasms with his own hand and his very active imagination. And sometimes a toy. Just to switch things up.

But this man… 

This is a man Bucky would be happy to fall on his knees for and present his mouth for fucking. Steve radiated the confidence of a man who knew just how to ruin someone. No doubt all those poor souls have thanked him for the pleasure afterward. 

_Be careful of those kinds of thoughts, pal. Your work pants will not hide a hard-on._

Bucky tries to clear his thoughts of ruinous men and focuses on the present realizing he has taken a bit too long to greet the men with Shuri.

“Hgn.” He cringes as all he manages to produce is an odd sound as a greeting. He follows the sound with a half-hearted wave. 

Steve’s attention is caught on Bucky’s forearm, on the lower half of his full-sleeve tattoo. Feeling self-conscious, Bucky pulls his long-sleeves back down to cover it. The silver-grey panels and black lines that decorate the length of his left arm bring up questions he always has difficulty answering.

“Guys, this is Bucky Barnes.” Shuri, to save the day! “His bakery is amazing. You should try it out sometime. It’s in Williamsburg not too far from where you are looking at places, Steve.”

“Your bakery is called The Red Room of Pain?” Sam says with a laugh in his voice. “Sounds kinky.”

Bucky has to use all of his will power to not let his mind drift down to all the kinky things he would love to do to Steve and faces Sam to answer. Actual words will not happen if Steve is fully in his line of sight.

“No. Ah… it's called The Red Star. My friend, Natasha, likes to call it the Red Room.” Bucky’s voice comes out a little too breathy.

_Deep Breath. Get a hold of yourself._

“She was born in Russia. That passes for humor over there apparently. Shuri likes to add ‘of Pain’ part. She also seems to think she is funny.”

This earns Bucky an elbow to the ribs. And a low chuckle from Steve. 

And there’s the blue screen of death again.

“So, are you a specialty bakery, like wedding cakes and such, or…” Steve asks looking just a bit unsure as to where that sentence was going.

_Oh, no. That deep voice is just too delicious._

“No, no, uh…” deep breath, “nothing like that. Though, I have made a few special occasion cakes. Mostly for friends. We just do breakfast and lunch type stuff. Small coffee bar and whatnot,” Bucky finishes in a mumble

“Bucky has this really great idea about expanding the place,” Shuri adds. “Tell them about your bar idea!”

“S’nothing, really,” Bucky says trying to not let his face turn too red but knowing it is futile.

At Clint’s St. Patrick’s Day party (a party that will live in infamy thanks to his ex) a few weeks prior, Bucky got a little tipsy and confessed to Shuri his dream for The Red Star. 

Bucky looks down and shrugs before explaining.

“It’s a silly thought. On weekend evenings, serving gourmet desserts with specialty drink parings. My friend, Clint used to be a bartender. He’s always coming up with crazy-good cocktails.”

“That sounds amazing! Not silly at all. You don’t see many places like that.” Steve says. “Could be a nice place to bring a date.”

“That was my thought exactly! Gear the menu more towards treats meant to be shared. Smaller tables for couples.” Bucky says looking at Steve excitedly. It was nice that someone understood that.

_Oh please, universe! Let me keep this one! I’ll be so good. I’ll even be nice to Clint… When he’s not being a total dick._

“And The Red Star is perfect for it, too. It already has this warm, inviting feel to it. Shift the table décor a bit and it totally has a romantic vibe.” Shuri says. 

Bucky puts his head down and blushes again. After he and Becca took over, he did some minor renovations, modernizing the look of The Red Star. He may have had the idea for the bar in mind when making such changes.

“So, when’s that happening, Bucky?” Steve asks.

Bucky’s brain shorts briefly at Steve saying his name in that deep, rich voice of his. It feels like it takes him a second longer than needed to answer.

“Oh, probably not. Liquor licenses are difficult and expensive. Our building has new ownership. He may not go for the whole bar scene.” Bucky flinches at his own defeatist tone.

“That’s right. I heard about the new owner,” Shuri says in a commiserative tone. “The guy who bought it is apparently working to snap up property all over Williamsburg. Lots of businesses are freaking out their landlords are going to sell.” 

“Seriously?” 

“That’s the rumor,” replies Shuri apologetically.

“Fuck.” 

_Looks like the negotiation plan is out the window. And if Pierce is buying up all sorts of property in Williamsburg, then he must have plans. Getting a new space might be impossible._

“Shit.”

“I’m sorry. It’s getting rough for everyone out there. Too many rich assholes playing Monopoly with everyone’s livelihood.”

Bucky is nodding in agreement when he sees a familiar strut out of the corner of his eye. The same strut his ex would use on his way to the octagonal ring before a match.

“Bucky! Sweetheart! There you are!” 

_Of course, the universe would kick me in the nuts right now._

Bucky is feeling low and insecure. It’s like a Bat-signal for Brock Rumlow.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title: The Red Star  
> Creator: Girl_Back_There  
> Card number: 063  
> Link: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26776471/chapters/65319343  
> Square filled: D5 Bakery AU  
> Rating: Mature  
> Archive warnings: Mentions of Abuse, Mentions of Dubious Consent  
> Major tags: Fluff and Angst, Bucky Barnes Needs a Hug, Bucky Barnes Feels, Artist Steve Rogers, Brock Rumlow is the worst  
> Summary: Pastry chef extraordinaire, Bucky Barnes has a lot going on right now. The rent for his bakery is about to skyrocket thanks to a rich jerk buying up properties all over Williamsburg. His ex-boyfriend is not going away as ex-boyfriends should do. And a super cute artist is causing all sorts of thoughts lusty thoughts Bucky does not know what to do with.But his years-long dream just may come true. If only the Universe would play a little nicer.  
> Word count: 1987


	2. Reasons why Brock Rumlow is no longer your boyfriend

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello all! Thank you for the kudos and comments on the first chapter!
> 
> I do want to warn y'all to be mindful of some of the tags before starting this chapter. This is not going to be the worst of it (so sorry!), but the terribleness that was Bucky and Brock's relationship is hinted at here.

“I thought my brother said you finally ended it with him?” Shuri whispers as Brock approaches. Her voice concerned with a tinge of anger.

Bucky steals a look at Steve to see confusion and maybe some disappointment there. It feels like a punch to the gut.

“Brock’s determined I’m throwing a hissy fit and will change my mind,” Bucky mummers back. 

_I guess ignoring him is not going to work._

Brain still reeling from Shuri’s gossip and the look on Steve’s face, Bucky doesn’t think to fight Brock’s pull at his waist for a kiss. At the last minute, Bucky moves his head, putting Brock’s lips more towards his ear than on his mouth.

“Come on baby. Don’t be like that,” Brock whines in Bucky’s ear as he tightens his hold around Bucky’s waist.

“Brock, why are you here?” Bucky tries to break away. It’s not easy given the man’s profession as an MMA fighter.

“I wanted to surprise you,” Brock presents a bouquet of flowers Bucky didn’t see him holding earlier. “Our anniversary is this week. Or did you forget again? Who’s your new friends?”

Brock turns to Steve and Sam, cutting Bucky off from reminding him they are not celebrating any anniversaries because they are broken up.

“Hi, I’m Brock. Bucky’s boyfriend. You’ll have to excuse his manners. Social graces are not his strong suit.” The comment elicits a familiar sting in Bucky as Brock gives Steve and Sam a ‘whatta ya do about it’ shrug. Bucky knows he is an awko-taco, but it is not as if he is rude. 

Brock never missed a chance to point out Bucky’s social insecurities while they were together. “The socially-special Bucky. Don’t worry, baby, I think you are cute despite it,” he would tease, trying to make it look like an in-joke between them. But it would make Bucky pull himself more inward, making conversations difficult, more awkward and Brock would needle him about it again later. Despite his being nearly a head shorter than Bucky, Brock always managed to make the baker feel so small. 

_Reason #7 as to why Brock Rumlow is no longer your boyfriend._

Bucky squirms out of Brock’s hold as Shuri speaks up.

“This is Sam and Steve. They are friends of my brothers.” 

“Oh, hey brat!” Brock greets the young woman as if he just has seen her. “How is T’Challa? He and I had a really great time together at Clint’s St. Patrick’s Day bash.” Brock wags his eyebrows suggestively.

Both Shuri and Bucky snort indignantly on T’Challa’s behalf. 

Bucky’s friend spent the party looking as if he was going to break the fighter’s face with his fist. It takes a lot to rile up a man like T’Challa who always exudes a cool, regal air about him. Seeing how Brock could treat someone who has meant so much to Bucky was the final nail in the coffin to their relationship, breaking things off with him that night.

“Wait… You’re the guy who was making all those racist comments at T’Challa?” Steve’s voice is so dangerously cold Bucky is sure winter is about to make a second appearance. 

“What? I was telling jokes and they weren’t racist. He thought they were hilarious.” Brock shakes his head at Bucky. “Back me up, baby.”

“The fuck is wrong with you, Brock?” The lie spurring Bucky to defend his friend. “Those ‘jokes’ were disgusting and super racist! You called him ‘Kunta Kinte’! I’d put up with your bullshit for far too long, but that was beyond fucked up.”

“Since when is it racist to give a man a nickname?” Brock puffs up indignantly.

“Seriously!? Someone has to explain to you why giving a man from Africa, or any black man for that matter, a nickname like that is racist?!” Shuri says. 

_Reason #1 as to why Brock Rumlow is no longer your boyfriend._

Bucky feels mortified by Brock and his behavior. 

_Why did I stay with him for so long? And why is all of this happening in front of the hottest guy I have ever seen?_

All Bucky wants to do is crawl in a hole and die. He can’t even imagine what Sam or Steve must think of him after seeing this is the kind of guy he dates. 

“Aww, come on honey. It was funny.” Brock says at Bucky as if Shuri's didn't say anything to him. He grabs Bucky’s arm like he is pulling in for a hug, but the grip is too tight to be considered affectionate. Attempting to manhandle Bucky into going his way as he had done so many times before ( _Reason #5 as to why Brock Rumlow is no longer your boyfriend_ ). “Just because the jokes were over your head-”

“No. Nothing you were doing that night was smart or funny,” Bucky cuts him off pulling out of the grip, not giving in this time. “We are done. We’ve been done for some time now. My breaking up with you, then ignoring you should be obvious as to how done we are.”

Bucky knows he is turning red with embarrassment. He has never been great with confrontation and Brock always knows what to say or do to make him feel powerless. Feeling the anxiety ramp up in his chest, Bucky tries to do the breathing exercises Natasha had taught him.

_Reason #4 as to why Brock Rumlow is no longer your boyfriend._

“I think you should leave,” Steve cuts in, putting a hand on Brock’s chest. “It’s pretty obvious your company is not wanted by anyone here.”

“Fuck off, man. My boyfriend and I are in the middle of a conversation.” Brock shoves Steve’s arm away.

“Not your boyfriend! We are done, asshole!” Bucky hisses through his teeth.

“Stop being such a goddamn drama queen. You are embarrassing yourself.” Brock once again goes to grab Bucky.

“Hey! That’s enough!” Steve shouts loudly enough to startle everyone in the area. He steps into Brock’s space holding himself at his full height. His size dwarfing the MMA fighter. 

“You wanna go, man!” Brock shoves Steve to no avail. The statue of a man barely sways with Brock’s effort.

“No. I don’t need to fight a meathead like you,” Steve says in a low voice as he moves more into Brock’s space. “But that doesn’t mean I won’t knock your sorry ass out.” 

Brock’s nostrils flair with the challenge.

“Oh, man. This is going to get so many views on Instagram.” 

Everyone turns to Sam who is filming the whole confrontation on his phone.

“A punk like you trying to take on Steve. That shit is going to be hilarious.” Sam huffs a laugh. “I can see the caption now. ‘Small-time MMA fighter gets laid out by local artist.’ My mentions are going to be packed.”

Surprise runs across Brock’s face at seeing Sam recording everything. Then a small flash of fear as the sheer size of Steve starts to set in. 

“This ain’t over,” Brock says to Bucky and an “I’d watch you back,” to Steve as he starts to walk away.

Bucky breathes a sigh of relief the confrontation is over, but he also knows this isn’t the last he will see his ex. That thought is almost enough to send Bucky into a full-blown panic.

_Deep breath. Everything will be okay. Brock will get bored eventually. You can ride this last tantrum out like you have all the others._

“Are you okay?”

Steve’s beautifully deep voice pulls Bucky out of his depressing thoughts of his psychotic ex-boyfriend.

“You look like you could use a hug, or chocolate, or a shot of something strong,” Steve continues, his voice filled with concern.

“Yes,” Bucky answers scrubbing his hands over his face, not quite able to look the gorgeous man in the eye just yet.

“Yes to which?”

“All of them. Just yes.”

Shuri throws her arms around Bucky’s middle earning a slight smile from him as he puts his arms around her shoulders for a quick hug.

A tiny voice in the back of his mind expresses a little disappointed it’s not Steve hugging him. But he is also relieved it is Shuri. She is a part of a select few he is comfortable with touching him so freely. 

“What’s that guy’s deal? Clearly, things are over between you two.” Steve sounds more concerned than judgmental to Bucky’s ears. It gives him hope. Then he immediately kicks himself mentally. 

_You don’t have the time nor the mental energy to be crushing on someone new, Barnes. Just hold onto all those horses._

“Brock is just Brock,” Bucky answers solemnly. “He’s stubborn, but he will get over it.”

“Please tell me he hasn’t been ambushing you this whole time?” Shuri’s worry is touching.

“No, some calls and texts trying to get me to talk. He was just being impulsive showing up here. I’ll get it handled, no need to worry about it. If it gets worse, I’ll sick Nat on him.”

“Well, I guess that is one small comfort. Brock won’t show up at the bakery and risk Clint or Natasha being there.”

“And to afford rent on the place, I may have to live there. So, no worries about Brock bothering me anymore,” Bucky tries to joke. “Speaking of The Red Star…”

He turns to Sam and Steve, “please come by anytime for lunch or breakfast on me.”

Both men start to wave off his offer.

“Please, you both really helped me out there. Brock wouldn’t have really done anything, but you guys really saved me from dealing with him when I don’t have the time or energy. It would mean a lot to me if I could treat you to something good.” 

“Take him up on the offer. Seriously, he is a master of pastry.” Shuri says.

Bucky blushes as he bumps her with his shoulder, then pulls her in for a goodbye hug. “I need to be getting back.” Waving to Steve and Sam, “I’ll see the two of you soon, I hope?”

“Yes! Absolutely!” Steve blinds Bucky with that brilliant smile once more.

“I’m not turning down a free meal.” Sam agrees.

Bucky tells the group bye and makes his way back to Williamsburg, his mind still focused on that smile.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come say hi on my [tumbler](https://gotlostonmywayhome.tumblr.com/) and watch me freak out over trying to finish this story!


	3. And now I’m choking on my coffee

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lots of fluff here. We need fluff after that encounter with Brock. Enjoy!
> 
> Also, the chapter count has been upped. I finished my first draft of chapter 8 and I realized these two dorks in love were not even close to being done yet.

The nice thing about having slightly terrifying, but awesome friends and co-workers is psychotic ex-boyfriends won’t bother you at work out of fear of them. Bucky has always been grateful for Natasha and Clint and all they have done for him, but now more so with Brock’s lingering stubbornness. 

Bucky is also thankful for Frank Castle, the cantankerous owner of the pet kennel across the street who comes in nearly every day. Brock never understood why Bucky would be so friendly to someone so grumpy, but he understood it was a defense mechanism for Frank. Being around people is too much for the war vet, but he was incredibly thoughtful in surprising ways. Always happy to bring in a toy for Bucky to give to Alpine or Clint’s dog, Lucky. Offers to let Natasha come and cuddle with a sweet dog when he knows she is having a hard day. Bucky loves making pet-friendly treats for Frank to give to his charges.

So, when Bucky spies Brock outside the bakery windows just before the start of the lunch rush, he is relieved Nat, Clint, and Frank was there to keep the ex from making another scene.

Bucky anticipates Brock to have another fight to prepare for soon and will become too busy for this doggedness over the break-up. 

This was always the case while they were together ( _Reason #6 as to why Brock Rumlow is no longer your boyfriend_ ). Right now, the mixed martial artist has too much time on his hands and nothing to focus his energy on other than the end of another relationship.

The rest of the day passes without incident. Bucky and Clint head to the gym, leaving closing duties in the hands of Darcy, the other baker on staff. After a grueling workout, the two men spot the bakery’s business manager, Phil Coulson, checking in with the desk clerk. Bucky quickly tells him about Pierce and schedules a meeting for the next afternoon after closing time. Clint quietly makes heart-eyes at Phil (who doesn’t notice). 

Another quiet evening with Alpine and a couple of episodes of _The Umbrella Academy_. Growing up, Becca occasionally teased Bucky for his homebody tendencies, but he had an active enough social life. Especially for someone who woke up before dawn on a daily basis. Since taking over the bakery, Bucky has had a difficult time being around too many people. Concerts and parties are tolerated if he is high. At 31, he feels he was too old to get stoned all the time (even with his prescribe medical marijuana) just to have a social life, choosing to spend more time at home.

“All I need is you, my sweetie girl,” Bucky purrs at Alpine. She purrs right back and rubs her head affectionately against his hand. 

Brock calls a few times and sends several texts, but thankfully doesn’t drop by the apartment. Bucky ignores them as usual.

That night, Bucky dreams of the beautiful lips and the deep voice of a blonde angel.

One peril of owning a bakery is the day starts unfathomably early for the regular person. But Bucky is used to it. Even as a child he would accompany his mother to the bakery to start the day. He always loved the quietness of Brooklyn in the pre-dawn hours. 

This morning, his home town seems as beautiful as it ever is. There is still a chill in the air, but not as biting as a week ago. Just a light jacket is needed on his walk to The Red Star. The air smells sweeter. There is a hint of optimism in that sweetness that may or may not have something to do with the pleasant dreams Bucky had all night. He is trying not to hope Steve will take him up on his offer to come by the bakery, but it slips in there anyways. 

Stepping into the bakery kitchen, Bucky is greeted by the smell of rising dough waiting to be turned into delicious loaves of bread and pastries. He pulls his just above shoulder-length hair out of his face and bundles it all in a bandana to keep things nice and sanitary. Then cues up his favorite morning playlist, the one packed with LCD Soundsystem, MGMT, Underworld, and The Ting Tings, and gets to work kneading and proofing before all the goodies go into the ovens. 

Working the bread dough, a new idea for a dessert starts to form in his mind. Something decadent and sinful served with a smoky cocktail. The type of dessert lovers can feed one another before wanting to rip each other’s clothes off.

An hour and a half, several loaves of various breads, and a plethora of pastries later, Natasha arrives to open the front of The Red Star.

“You are in a very good mood this morning,” she observes.

“Aren’t I in a good mood most mornings?” Bucky replies with a smile.

“You're pleasant in the mornings, but this is the happiest I have seen you in a while. Is there something I should know?” 

“S’new day is all,” Bucky shrugs, still smiling. He had chosen not to tell Natasha or Clint about meeting Steve yesterday because then he would have to tell them all about Brock’s ambush. He also hasn’t told them about Brock’s calls and texts. They would worry and Bucky didn’t feel like it was something to concern them about. He doesn’t want to burden his friends with his problems. They've dealt with him and his issues enough in the past.

_Plus, Steve is not the reason why you are in such a good mood. You just had a good night’s rest._

Natasha shakes her head at him and lets it go for the moment.

Bucky tries hard to keep believing good sleep is the reason for his happy morning mood, but the lie dissolves the moment Steve and Sam walk into the bakery a little after six. 

“Hey! Hi! Welcome to The Red Star!” There is too much enthusiasm in Bucky’s voice. It does not escape Natasha’s notice. “I’m glad you guys decided to let me buy you breakfast.”

Bucky doesn’t care if Natasha is going to grill him later. He is happy his brain mostly stays functioning when hit with Steve’s 1000-watt smile. No blue screen of death. Only some minor glitching.

“Hi again, Bucky,” but Steve’s voice saying Bucky’s name does cause his brain to completely malfunction once again. 

“Wow, Shuri was right. This place is very warm and inviting,” Steve continues.

Bucky looks around at his pride and joy. The large windows that make up the front and side of the bakery bring in lots of sun. To keep the natural light from overwhelming the place, Bucky and Becca painted the walls a classic French grey. The sidewall is adorned with art from small-time local artists, all of them available to purchase, as well as a large corkboard filled with fliers for local businesses and events. The tables and chairs are an eclectic mix of deep reds, gunmetal grey, and dark woods. Several small, black domed lamps hang from the ceiling. Colorful and homey with just a touch of hipster. 

“Are you two friends of Shuri’s?” Natasha asks.

“Sort of. We mostly know her through her brother,” Sam answers. “I work with T’Challa at the Maria Stark Foundation and we’ve both done some work with Steve here.”

Bucky remembers Brock’s comment about social graces and realizes he hasn’t made introductions yet. “This is Natasha, she runs the place with me and my sister. Nat, this is Sam and Steve. They were tagging along with Shuri at the market yesterday.”

“I think I remember T’Challa mentioning you,” Natasha points to Steve. “You’re a sculptor, right? You did that once piece for the charity auction last fall. The Nomad.”

Steve nods while rubbing the back of his neck.

_He is just too adorable for words._

Bucky thinks back to the picture his friend sent him of the auction centerpiece. A heart-breaking sculpture of a bearded man in a tattered uniform, lost without a country to fight for. 

“Wow! That was a fantastic sculpture,” Bucky says, “really stunning.”

“Thanks,” a blush spreads across Steve’s face.

“Yeah, he’s got some talent,” Sam jokes, clapping Steve on the shoulder.

“Speaking of talent,” Natasha starts pulling pastries from the display case, “you have to have Bucky’s strawberry-Nutella croissants as well as his spring chive and herb bagels. Both are new to the menu today and I’m thinking will be our best sellers.”

“Yes, and yes,” Steve says.

“Coffee?” Bucky asks the two men. Both nod as they look over the other offerings in the cases. “Nat, don’t let them pay,” he mumbles quietly as they pass one another.

“Only if you promise to tell me why you're giving food away to these good-looking men.”

Bucky nods trying to keep an even look. He hopes he doesn’t end up telling his best friend about Brock’s behavior over the last couple of weeks. That conversation would not go over well. The redhead arches her perfectly sculpted eyebrow as if she can read his mind.

_Yup, that conversation is gonna suck._

“It’s a good thing you two are in early. You have the place and the chef to yourselves before the breakfast rush,” Natasha says as she hands Bucky a half of a bagel and coffee then pushes him out from behind the counter. “Go sit with your guests, I’ve got it covered.”

“I hope you guys didn’t have to go too far out of the way for breakfast,” Bucky says sitting down with Sam and Steve.

“No, we both live in Bed-Stuy. We’re in the area looking at some spaces for a studio for me,” Steve answers. 

“The place he works out of now is way too small for his latest commissions,” Sam adds eliciting a ‘cool it’ look from Steve.

“Yeah, I guess you would be in demand now after the auction. T’Challa was over the moon with how successful it was,” Bucky says.

“It was a success because T’Challa, Pepper Potts, and Tony Stark worked their asses to make it one,” Steve says. “And my piece sold well because Sam kept hyping me up to be this renowned artist that I’m not.”

“I’m sure Sam helped, but I’ve seen the sculpture. It is pretty fantastic.”

“Exactly. I may have done some hyping, but I didn’t say anything that wasn’t true.” Sam appends.

“Eat your damn breakfast,” Steve grumbles at Sam good-naturedly.

Sam bites into his pastry and groans with appreciation. “It’s official. I live here now. Be ready to be sick of me.”

Bucky feels a swell of pride at someone appreciating his work.

“You and I are definitely going to have to step up our morning runs if we are having breakfast here every morning,” Steve says as he bites into his bagel.

“Ev-every morning?” Bucky stammers.

“Oh, yeah,” the two men answer in unison, mouths full.

“Good. I enjoy starting my morning with beautiful people,” Natasha winks at Sam. Sam wags his eyebrows at her.

Bucky thinks about warning Sam that Nat is a man-eater, but he is pretty sure Sam just might be okay with that.

“I do too,” Steve says looking at Bucky, smiling with those baby-blue eyes.

_Wait! What?_

_Aaaaand I’m choking on my coffee._

Bucky tries not to cough all over Sam and Steve as he tries to get the scalding liquid down his throat and not his windpipe. Thankfully, Frank picks this moment to come in, saving Bucky from having to process Steve’s words. 

“Hey, Frank,” Bucky chokes out. The vet just grunts a greeting in return. “I’ve got your usual packed up. And I’ve put together some new treats for the furry ones to try.” 

Bucky heads to the back as Frank’s face flinches in what he knows to be a smile of appreciation. Natasha tries to wave him to sit back down with Steve and Sam, but he pushes through to the kitchen. He feels too hot and itchy to stay in the same area as the bombshell blonde who may have just called him beautiful. 

_There’s no way. He meant to be looking at Natasha when he said that._

Stalling by trying to strike up a conversation with the taciturn Frank is no use. Bucky is sure he doesn’t want to return to the table with Steve. Especially when he keeps making groans of appreciation every time he wraps those full lips around his breakfast. All those dirty thoughts from yesterday flood Bucky’s mind making for an uncomfortable situation popping up in his pants.

_I wonder if he would make that same noise if I wrapped my mouth around his cock._

More knowing looks from Natasha has the baker terrified he voiced his thoughts out loud. He tries to shift his mind to anything else other than Steve. There is no chance he won’t hear about this later from her. 

More customers looking for their breakfast fix start to filter in, saving Bucky from himself. Steve and Sam nurse their coffees for a while after finishing breakfast but eventually come to the counter to say their goodbyes. 

Bucky stares at Steve’s ass in his skinny leg jeans as he walks out the door thinking how those were sculpted to him when Natasha comes crashing in on his lustful thoughts again. 

“You are so smitten. You should ask him out. He is clearly interested.”

“Cool it, Nat. I just got out of a relationship and now we have Pierce to deal with. I don’t have time for a life right now,” Bucky skips right over the 'clearly interested' remark. “Besides, you need to save your matchmaking-whatnot for Clint. Phil is coming by after we close today to talk about options for us. He is definitely going to be in a tailspin all day about it.”

“Phil’s presence doesn’t send me into a tailspin,” Clint grumbles as he walks in from the back entrance. “But if you want to help me bed the man, I’ll be your best friend for life.”

“I’m already your best friend for life,” Nat counters.

“Fine. I’ll be your bestest friend for infinity.” Clint gives Natasha his best, most adorable look. Flutters his eyelashes and everything. 

“Get these coffee orders for our lovely customers and I won’t stab you. How about that?”

“Deal.” Clint hurries to the coffee machine and starts filling orders for the rush. 

Bucky feels relief in diverting Nat’s attention from himself for the morning. He retreats to the kitchen to get the next round of breakfast foods going, happy to let his two friends deal with the customers.

_Steve might come in tomorrow!_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Inspiration for the inside of [The Red Star](https://freshome.com/wp-content/uploads/2016/02/architecture-modern-cafe.jpg).


	4. Holy shit! This could actually happen!

The meeting with Phil Coulson goes better than Bucky and Becca hope. Which is good since the entirety of The Red Star staff decided to join them, much to Bucky’s chagrin. 

According to their business manager, the bakery has been doing really well, seeing an increase in business over the last few years. The addition of Darcy a little over three years ago has only helped The Red Star. Her cakes, brownies, and cupcakes have been a huge hit in the afternoons with people coming in for a post-lunch treat and various party throwers looking for dessert catering.

“My goodies bring all the customers to the yard,” Darcy sing-songs at Phil with a little shimmy. Bucky groans knowing he is going to be singing that song in his head the rest of the night. 

“Uh… sure,” Phil says in his bored/amused tone reserved for especially for Darcy. “Just be sure if you teach them, you charge.” This earns a snort of appreciation from Darcy. “If Pierce doesn’t raise the rent by more than 25%, you should be able to weather the storm. I’ll do some research into him and see what I can find out about his plan for the properties he is buying up in the neighborhood.”

“What about Bucky’s idea of expansion?” Darcy asks. “What? You told me about it at the St. Patrick’s Day party,” she adds upon seeing Bucky’s horrified look. 

_Wait, how high was I that night? Oh, god. How many people did I tell?_

“You talked about it with a few people that night,” Natasha says, interpreting Bucky’s freaked look.

“Explain the idea to me. Expansion is not out of the question if it doesn’t require too much of an investment,” Phil tents his fingers under his chin.

“It’s probably too much right now,” Bucky starts to say, but Becca jumps in.

“He was thinking about expanding the hours on the weekends to go into the evening. We would have a specialty menu of just desserts, like the high-end kind, that is paired with a cocktail.” 

“Bucky creates the desserts and I create the cocktails,” Clint includes hoping Phil looks his way.

“It’s a good idea,” Phil says much to Bucky’s surprise. Becca gives him an ‘I told you so’ look as Phil continues. “The area has good foot traffic in the evenings, there is usually an event nearby over the weekends. It’s feasible.”

“But what about a liquor license and the extra cost for specialty ingredients and booze? More staff for the evening hours?” Bucky is sure this is too good to be true. Something will keep his bar from happening.

“Once the new rent goes into effect, we can go through expenses together, see what a budget for adding a bar and more staff would look like,” Phil says thoughtfully. “I can take a look into what you need for a liquor license. You are in a good neighborhood for something like a specialty bar. It is not as high risk as you would think since The Red Star is already a known place in the area. I can’t speak to Clint’s bartending skills-”

“He could show you sometime if you like,” Natasha offers.

“More than happy to show you all my skills.” Clint bats his criminally long eyelashes at Phil.

“Uh, sure… uh,” Phil blushes slightly at Clint’s obvious flirting, “it’s a possibility. The bar expansion, I mean.” Phil’s gaze returns to Bucky and Becca, easily back to business. Clint looks a little defeated at not getting quite the reaction he had hoped from Phil. 

Bucky sits a little stunned.

_Holy shit! This could actually happen!_

He keeps waiting for the other shoe to drop. For Phil to add a “but” and crush Bucky’s dream. 

It doesn’t come. Phil shakes Bucky and Becca’s hands with a promise to talk more later and leaves.

_Holy shit!_

“Holy shit! It would be so awesome if we can get the bar going!” Darcy jumps up and down, clapping her hands in excitement. “Holy shit that might be the most beautiful man I have ever seen!” She stops jumping and enthusiastically waves at someone outside not in Bucky’s line of sight. Too lost in his own hopeful contemplations to really pay attention.

“Bucky, you might wanna turn around,” Natasha says breaking through his thoughts.

“Whaa?” Bucky says as he hears Darcy opening the front door for someone.

Nat points at a spot behind Bucky and then waves, “Steve. What brings you by?”

_HOLY SHIT!_

Seeing Bucky’s face break in surprise and panic, Becca turns to face the front door.

“Hey, Natasha,” Steve says. “I was in the area and saw you and Bucky here still. Thought I would come by. Say hi.” That voice does Bucky in every time. “You just now closing up? I thought the place closed at 4?”

“We do, but we had a meeting. I’m Becca, Bucky’s sister,” she jumps up to greet Steve. “Are you a friend of my brother’s? I thought I knew everyone he knows.” Becca shit-eating grin sent his way is too much for Bucky. He quickly stumbles out of his chair to get in between her and Steve.

“Steve is a local artist and is friends with T’Challa. We met yesterday,” Bucky rushes to keep his sister from asking too many other questions. “Hi.” He says breathlessly at Steve. 

“Hi.” Steve’s smile is too much for Bucky. He wonders if there will ever be a time when seeing it doesn’t make mouth go dry and his stomach do the floopy thing. 

“Damn, Nat. You were right,” Clint stage whispers to Natasha. “That is a beautiful piece of man-cake.”

“I know right!” Darcy does not whisper (stage or otherwise). “But you should totally stop drooling over him. You’re in loooooove with Phil and this one,” she points at Steve, “belongs to boss man here.”

Bucky wishes he could melt into the floor. 

“Hey I’m Clint, this is Darcy. Nice to meet ya, Steve.” Clint waves to the stunned Steve.

Darcy grabs Steve's hand to drag him to sit at the nearest table. “Yes, it is very nice to meet you. Now tell us all about you. Your hopes, your dreams-” 

“Your intentions with my brother-” Becca jumps in.

“Aaaand we are going outside, away from these crazy people.” Bucky grabs Steve’s bicep ( _mother of Mothra, his arms are massive! I bet he could lift and pin me to a wall while having his way with me_ ) pulling the man from Darcy’s grip and out the door. 

“I’m so sorry,” Bucky mumbles as soon as the bakery door shuts behind them.

“Ummm… It’s okay?” Steve says, still a little dazed from the Clint-Darcy-Becca ambush. “They seem nice?”

“They are not nice. They’re evil people who love to fuck with me. Sorry they dragged you in the middle of… whatever that was. I guess you should feel lucky Darcy didn’t attempt to climb you like a tree.”

Steve gives the bakery windows a slightly panicked look. “You’re kidding, right?”

“I really wish I was.”

“Then I guess it is a really good thing I belong to you.”

“Whaaa?” Bucky squawks sounding like a startled parrot.

“I was really hoping to catch you here,” Steve presses on. “A friend of mine runs the Shield gallery and is hosting a launch party for this new artist she found. It’s on Thursday. I thought maybe you and I could go together?” Steve starts to run the back of his neck, looking hopeful. “We don’t have to stay for that long, I’m sure you have to get up super early in the mornings.”

“I don’t open on Fridays actually. Darcy does. That, uh, sounds like fun. I love, you know, supporting new artists and stuff.” 

_Smooth Barnes._

“Great! So, I’ll pick you up around 8? We can grab dinner before?”

“S-sure. Sounds perfect.” 

_I’m dreaming, right? This is a dream._

Steve pulls out his phone and looks contrite. “I hope you don’t mind. I got your number from Shuri. I’m texting you mine now. You can send me your address or we can meet somewhere if that’s more comfortable for you.” 

Bucky can hear Darcy yell something like “hell yeah, get them digits” followed by several cheers through the bakery windows. Because of course, they would all be watching the exchange.

“Ye-yeah. I’ll send you my address.” 

_Holy shit! This is actually happening!_

“Okay. Great! I’ll see you on Thursday.” Steve walks away backward with his hands in his pockets. Smiling at Bucky until he is around the corner.

Bucky can only nod.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Steve asked Bucky out!!! Sorry, it took me a while to get here. I promise I won't have you guys waiting too much longer for the first date.
> 
> The next chapter will get pretty heavy in terms of Bucky feels. Love all of you guys and thank you so much for the support! Come say hi on my [tumbler](https://gotlostonmywayhome.tumblr.com/) and watch me freak out over trying to finish this story!


	5. Why did I let him do that to me for so long?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, this chapter is pretty heavy. While the details are not explicit, there is talk of mental abuse and dubious consent. Take care of yourselves when reading if any of this could be possibly triggering for you.
> 
> The next chapter, going up on Wednesday, is the first date. It will be a looooooong one, but there will be fluff and adorable boys being adorable!

As soon as Steve is out of site, the panic starts to set in. Bucky has to sit on the ground and put his head between his knees. Breathing deep in his nose and out of his mouth, trying to slow his heart.

His last first date was with Brock two years ago. And that was a memorable night for all the wrong reasons. Brock dragged him to a bar for an MMA fight watching party. The place was loud and crowded, it made Bucky uncomfortable. Between the noise and Brock’s focus on the fight, he and Bucky barely talked. 

By the end of the night, Bucky had beer spilled on him a few times by various patrons, his ears were ringing from all the commotion, and his anxiety from the excess of strangers in his space was threatening to take over. Brock ended the night with an aggressive kiss and assurances their second date would be something special. 

Special for Brock was more fight watching. Only this time, it was at Brock’s place. Bucky spent the evening dealing with Brock’s overwhelmingly insistent hands and mouth everywhere on him. “Come on baby, your mouth is so pretty. I bet it would look great around my cock,” was Brock’s idea of sweet talk. Bucky half-heartedly gave him a hand job instead, making him feel a little used on his walk home. 

With each date, Brock would always push for more sex. Telling Bucky how sweet he was, how pretty. How hard Bucky made him. At first, it was exciting to be desired by someone. Before Brock, it had been well over a year since his last date. He was the first man to show interest in Bucky in some time. 

In the months after the death of his parents and the overwhelming task of running The Red Star, Bucky had let himself go. Gaining weight, not taking care of himself. He was getting himself back on track to healthy behaviors once again when an old acquaintance from culinary school set him up with the good-looking fighter. Beggars can’t be choosers is what Bucky would tell himself and kept saying yes to more dates with Brock. 

Desire from Brock slowly morphed into possessiveness. Aggressive sex talk turned to belligerence. Sweet compliments became tinged with insults. It happened so subtly, it took Bucky a long time to realize he was in a relationship that made him question his sanity and worth.

The two men had dated for close to a year before Bucky’s friends met his boyfriend. Looking back, he knew they wouldn’t have approved and kept delaying their meeting. He wasn’t wrong. None of Bucky’s friends were fans of Brock's. They stayed silent with their objections in the beginning. Trying to give the man a chance since it meant so much to Bucky to have someone. Brock was always on his best behavior in front of them but knew he wasn’t liked. 

Bucky would always assure Clint, Nat, Becca, and the others he was happy, that Brock was good to him. But they started to see the signs of Brock’s behind-closed-doors behavior and tried to talk to Bucky about it. Begged him to leave. But Bucky was in too deep. Wasn’t sure which way was up. 

“How can you be friends with people who don’t support you in who you love? They are the ones filling your head with all this crap about what we have not being good for you,” Brock would say when their fighting about his behavior started in earnest. “It’s you and me, baby. You love me.” It was never Brock saying he loved Bucky, only telling him how much he loved Brock. “If they were your real friends, they would get that.” 

How could he end the relationship when Brock was talking about how he was his forever? 

_That’s how it is supposed to be, right? You find someone who wants you and you stay._

“Do you really want to spend the rest of your life alone? Cause I’m all you got,” Brock’s go-to insult in their last few months together. “No other men are going to put up with you not wanting to have sex. I’m the only one that can get you going.”

Bucky had given up telling Brock ‘no’ or ‘not tonight’ a while back. He didn’t want to hear how exhausted Bucky was from working. How he wasn’t in the mood. It was just easier to lay back and get it over with than fight with him about it. 

_Why did I let him do that to me for so long?_

Bucky didn’t want to be alone for the rest of his life. He saw how happy his parents were and he wanted that. A home with someone. A family. Brock had him convinced he was the only one who would give him those things. 

_No relationship is perfect. Even mom and dad fought._

But that excuse sounded pale even to his own ears towards the end. 

Bucky feels someone crouching down in front of him, interrupting his trip down memory lane. 

“Hey, is everything okay?” Becca had come outside to check on him like the sweetheart she could be. When she wasn’t torturing him.

“Steve. Asked me out. On a date. I said yes.” Bucky replies between deep breaths.

“That’s good, right? Nat said he seems like a good guy. And he’s friends with T’Challa. Could be nice.”

“Oh god, Becs. He is way out of my league.”

Bucky feels more than sees Becca stand up and give a hard kick at his boot. “You are a catch! You own and run a successful business. You create amazing food people love. You are good looking, not that looks should matter. In great shape, not that that should matter either. You are sweet and thoughtful. Hell, Frank adores you and that man hates all humans. Steve is a smart guy for recognizing you are someone he should be asking out.”

Bucky doesn’t have to look up to know his sister is standing with her hands on her hips, looking so much like their mother when she lectures her brother about something or other. 

“Don’t let Brock’s bullshit make you think you are less than you are. He put you down cause he knew you were way too good for him and would leave him the second you realized that.”

_But I left him because of how he treated my friends. Not because of how he treated me._

Bucky keeps his head down and lets out a small watery laugh. “Thanks, baby sis.”

“Any time,” Becca says as she sits down beside him and rubs his arm. “James Buchanan Barnes, you are an awesome guy who deserves a really great man. And I’m sorry I was too busy with the campaign internship to see what trash Brock Rumlow was. I should have been looking out for you.”

“You’re my younger sister, Becs. I’m the one who should be looking out for you.” Bucky looks up at his sister trying to give his best big brother look.

“We are supposed to be looking out for each other. And I should have been there for you. Should have seen he was treating you like garbage when he thought the people who love you weren’t looking.”

“S’fine. He’s out of my life now.”

“You sure? I thought I saw him outside the bakery earlier today. Now that I think about it, I’m pretty sure I saw him standing across the street right around the time you normally leave.”

_Oh hell. Was he waiting for me to leave so he could corner me again?_

“Huh,” Bucky tries not to show his worry. “I’m sure it was some guy who looked like him. Brock and I are done.” He hates not telling his sister about earlier this week, but he can’t bring himself to acknowledge the fear in the back of his mind.

Becca stands up and brushes herself off. “Let’s go tell everyone bye, lock up and get dinner somewhere good. It’s been too long since we last hung out outside of the bakery. And we need to celebrate the good news Phil gave us.” 

“Sounds good. You know if food is involved, Clint is going to tag along.” 

“Yeah, probably.”

Clint does tag along, as well as the rest of the group, happy to celebrate the possibility of a new chapter at The Red Star. And Bucky snagging a date with a hottie sculptor.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come say hi on my [tumbler](https://gotlostonmywayhome.tumblr.com/) and watch me freak out over trying to finish this story!


	6. Mouth dry. Check. Stomach floopy thing. Check.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's Bucky and Steve's first date!! This will be a long chapter cause we all want to spend as much time with these boys as we can on their night out. Plus, I couldn't find a place to break the chapter up and it not seem awkward. 
> 
> Bucky talks a bit about his time in culinary school here. I have not been myself so I'm totally making things up based on what a friend of mine who did go told me. From what he said, it was like going through Boot Camp again. If you have been to culinary school, I'm so sorry.
> 
> Fair warning, there is some minor political talk. Nothing too outrageous. It's an election year here in the U.S. ( **don't forget to vote!!!** ), so political talk tends to bleed through everything with me right now. If you want to discuss politics or what you think Steve and Bucky's political leanings are, feel free to do so in the comments. Just remember to be respectful! I will delete comments that are hateful.

The day before his date with Steve, Bucky did everything he could not to think about it. Thinking about going on a date with the hottest man he has ever seen would leave him spiraling with nerves. So, he baked, made notes of recipe experiments he wanted to play with, talked alcohol and dessert pairings with Clint, cuddled with Alpine. When Steve and Sam had come in for breakfast that morning (as promised), the rush was starting and they didn’t have a chance to talk. It made it a little easier for Bucky to not think about the next night.

That evening, while exchanging a few flirty messages, Steve texts Bucky a flyer for the event. The dress code says cocktail taking a lot of guessing work out of what to wear. Bucky reads and re-reads all the messages confident he has no flirt game whatsoever.

Checking his phone for Steve’s messages throughout the night makes it difficult to ignore Brock’s texts asking to talk, demanding Bucky meet him for dinner, telling Bucky he needs to get over his little fit. He keeps Brock on mute and tries his best to ignore the growing number of messages in his inbox. 

On the day of the date, he couldn’t escape thinking about it. His wonderful ( _note the sarcasm_ ) friends spend the day asking what he was planning on wearing. If he thought Steve would end the night with a kiss. Did he need lube and condoms?

Natasha was extra insufferable. Giving Bucky vindicated looks as she casually mentions his earlier objections to dating Steve, claiming he is too busy. 

Bucky tries to shut them all up by menacingly punching down the dough of his monkey bread and glaring. Pushing his sleeves as high as they would go to show off his ‘metal arm’ tattoo just to add some badassness to his demeanor. None of his employees look impressed.

“You give a good glair boss man, but we know you love us too much for it to mean anything,” Darcy points out.

_I need new friends. And employees._

At 5 o’clock, Bucky bolts from the bakery so fast, he practically makes the cartoon ‘vroom’ sound on his way out the door. Clint barely catches up before he reaches their gym. Thankfully his friend takes mercy on him and ceases the torment, for the time being, encouraging him to work off the excess energy on the treadmill and on the free weights.

“Maybe that’s what I should do with Phil,” Clint muses as the subject of his crush checks in with the desk clerk, “ask him out to something classy like an art thing. He seems like a guy who would like that, don’t ya think?” 

Bucky nods in agreement. Phil has expressed an appreciation of the Art Wall at the bakery.

“You think Steve would have some suggestions where I could take Phil?” Clint asks.

“I could ask him tonight.”

“Yeah?” Bucky nods at Clint’s question. “Thanks man, you're the best.”

Bucky comes home two hours later to find Natasha sitting on his couch, playing Alpine.

“Go shower. I’ll make you a cup of herbal tea,” she jerks her head towards Bucky’s room.

Bucky gives her a grateful smile as he heads to the back of the apartment. He knows she is here to help him get ready.

_So, maybe I won’t replace Nat and Clint._

“I’m thinking the charcoal grey button-down with your black slacks for tonight. Looks formal without being too formal,” he hears her call through the bathroom door as he is toweling off.

“Hair in a low ponytail or lose?”

“Just towel it dry so it has the natural waves. Half pulled back. You look cute with your hair down, but I don’t want it hanging in your face.”

Bucky is glad he decided against shaving, leaving a dusting of stubble on his face. He feels like it compliments the hair down look better than when he is clean-shaven.

“I’m sorry we gave you such a hard time today,” Nat says as a fully dressed Bucky walks into his living room. “We are just so excited for you. Clint and I asked T’Challa and Shuri about Steve. They both couldn’t say enough good things about him.”

“You vetting my dates now?”

“I’m just feeling very protective of you. After everything with…” Natasha trails off looking guilty.

“It’s okay. Seriously. It was a little bad towards the end,” Bucky steps over how bad it was in the beginning too, “but that’s done.”

“’Kay. You look great. My job here is done.” Natasha gives Alpine one last scratch behind her ears as she heads to the door. “Text me when you get home tonight. Don’t worry about how late it is, I want to know you made it home okay.”

“Will do, ma.”

Natasha sticks her tongue out at him as she walks out the door.

At 8 on the dot, Bucky’s buzzer goes off. 

“Be right down.” He says in the speaker as he grabs his keys and wallet. He gives Alpine a treat and a scratch behind the ear as he tells her he will be home a little later. Heading down the stairs, Bucky puts his phone on mute. He doesn’t want to be distracted by calls and texts, especially if they are from Brock.

Steve looks lickable in a light blue button-down and black dress slacks. The shirt fits him like a second skin with the sleeves rolled up just enough to show off his forearms. Bucky doesn’t know if he should curse whoever it was that told Steve to buy his clothes in that size or send them a bouquet of Darcy’s famous kitchen-sink cookies. 

“Hey, Buck.” 

_Insanely perfect Steve smile. Check._

_Mouth dry. Check._

_Stomach floopy thing. Check._

“Hi. How was your day? Sorry we haven’t been able to talk the last couple of mornings.” Bucky answers. 

“No big deal. Your busy, which is awesome. My day was pretty good. How about you?”

“You met everyone at the bakery, so you can probably guess.” Steve laughs and nods in sympathy. “Where to for dinner?”

“There’s a great Greek place a few blocks down if that sounds good to you. I thought we could walk. It’s a nice night.” Steve gestures to a general direction on his left.

“Perfect!”

On the short walk over, they talk about Steve’s hunt for a new studio. The artist quite excited over a possible place. 

“Keep your fingers crossed for me I get it. It’s perfect for all that I want to do.”

Bucky holds up both of his hands, showing his fingers crossed earning him a big smile and a slight shoulder bump from Steve.

The Greek place dimly lit and smells heavenly. The two men get seated and order before Steve starts conversation again in earnest.

“I’m curious how you and T’Challa met. Shuri said the two of you lived together in Paris?” 

“We lived in the same building. Were neighbors actually,” Bucky corrects him. “I was in culinary school. T’Challa was working with this Parisian law firm on a massive human rights case. We both kept such odd hours and I was always cooking, practicing techniques in the tiny kitchen in my flat. 

“One night, he was coming home at a super late hour and hadn’t eaten anything all day. He could smell the beef bourguignon I was making and knocked on my door to see if he could bribe me into fixing him a plate. Ever since I would always make sure to have a plate for him of whatever I was making. T’Challa really helped me improve my technique. Giving me honest critiques when I asked. Always game to try something new.”

“Now I’m jealous he got to eat all sorts of amazing things you made.”

“Trust me, not everything I made was edible,” Bucky laughs at some particularly bad recipes he subjected his neighbor to. “But it was nice to have a friend outside of the culinary world. Chefs are pretty competitive by nature. Les Coulisses du Chef is a really tough and cutthroat school. Making friends there was difficult. You always felt like you were contending with one another. And it was easy to be around T’Challa. I think he was happy to have someone who was not a lawyer to spend time with too. We were both homesick, missed our families. Created a close bond between us.

“We kept in touch when I came back to Brooklyn. Then he moved here five years ago, which was awesome. We don’t get to hang out as much as we did back then. Both of us are usually too busy to do more than meet up every couple of weeks for dinner and drinks. He comes by the bakery at least once a week, though.”

“So why baking and not working in a restaurant as a line cook or somethin’?”

“Oh no, pal. We’ve talked about me enough. Tell me about you. I know you sculpt and paint. I want to hear about that.”

“T’Challa or Shuri tell you about my paintings?”

Bucky blushes before answering. “No, uh… I uh… may have checked out your Instagram.”

_Now I feel like a stalker._

“Ahhh… Most of my art is sculpting or metalwork. But I do love to draw and paint. I always loved creating art since I first got a pencil and a piece of paper in my hands. My Ma was really encouraging too. She’d buy as many art supplies as we could afford.”

“Was encouraging?”

Steve nods, solemnly. “She passed away a little over a year ago.”

“I’m very sorry for your loss.”

“Thank you.”

“I lost both my parents a few years ago.”

“I’m really sorry.”

Bucky nods and tries to get the conversation back to Steve’s art, assuming Steve didn’t want to talk about it since Bucky still couldn’t talk about losing his parents. “So, what got you into sculpting?”

“I always loved sculpture but didn’t get into actually doing it or metalwork until college. I was a sickly kid, so something as taxing as working with marble or welding was out of the question. But at the tail end of my junior year in high school, I went through this experimental medical trial to help me get and stay well. And it worked! Less than a year later I had this massive growth spurt. Because of it, this medium I loved was available to me. The rest is history.”

Steve gestures to Bucky’s left arm before continuing. “But as an artist, I have to ask about the tattoo.”

Bucky pulls a face.

“Do you not like talking about it?” Steve rushes to say, “cause you don’t have to.”

“No, nothing like that. It’s just kind of a dumb story.”

“Is it a full sleeve or just you forearm?”

“Full sleeve and around my shoulder.” Bucky points down the line where his shoulder and collar bone meet, where the tattoo stops. "With a red star on the shoulder. For obvious reasons." 

_Might as well get this over with so he can have a good laugh at me._

“When I was at Le Coulisses, there was this one instructor, Chef Schmitt. He was a terror to the students. His nickname was The Red Scull. He would scream so much at us, his face would turn bright red.”

Bucky makes a face to mimic his memory of Schmitt’s. Smiling horizontally, baring his teeth and widening his eyes as much as he could. Steve laughs at the face. 

“Oh my god, that’s terrifying.”

“Schmitt’s course was sauces. He would yell,” Bucky puts on his best-bad German accent to quote his former instructor, “‘whisk until your arms feel like they are going to fall off!’ According to him, it was the only way to get the proper texture of a sauce. Electric mixers were tools of the lazy.” Bucky shudders at the memory of his arm constantly aching. He puts on his fake German accent again, “only the truest of chefs can whisk a sauce into perfection!” 

“Man sounds intense.”

“More than once, he threatened to cut off our arms and replace them with a metal one so we could whisk properly.”

Steve looks impressed. “So, you got a metal-arm tattoo to show him you were serious? That’s hardcore. Like super badass.”

“No. I actually didn’t get the tattoo until three years ago, about a year after Becca and I took over The Red Star. Took nearly four months to finish it. But Clint’s guy, Wade Wilson, is amazing.”

“Why only three years ago?”

“Felt the need to be part metal to run the business, you know?” Bucky feels bad for only telling part of the truth, but Steve seems to understand he doesn’t want to say more.

“That’s still really badass. I hope you’ll let me see all of it one day.”

_Huh, Brock laughed and said that was a stupid reason for getting a tattoo._

“Sure.” Bucky can’t help the thought of taking Steve back to his place at the end of the night and stripping naked in front of him. Ready and waiting for whatever the man wanted to do to him. 

_Jiminy Christmas, I’m in so much trouble with this man._

“So, I have to confess something awkward.” Steve rubs the back of his neck and looks self-conscious. “The Shield Gallery is run by my ex-fiancée.”

Bucky tries not to look panicked at this new information, but it must show on his face some.

Steve starts to talk fast, “we really don’t have to go to the show. I was just using it as an excuse to ask you out. I don’t want you to be uncomfortable. I found out yesterday certain friends of hers will be there and they won’t hesitate to bring up the broken engagement once they see I have a date.”

“Was the split bad or somethin’?”

Steve waves his hands in front of himself like he is brushing away the idea of a bad breakup. “No, not at all. Amicable split. We’re still really good friends, which is nice since we’re both in the art community. Her friends can be a little shitty about it since she has moved on and I haven’t been in a serious relationship since.”

Bucky raises his eyebrows and nods, not sure what to say.

Steve rambles on, “we only got engaged because we thought that’s what we were supposed to do next. We had known each other for ages. Dated for several years,” Steve shrugs at the thought of his ex. “About eight months ago, we both realized we didn’t love each other like that. That we were just together out of habit. So, we broke it off. The woman she is with now, Angie, she is amazing. Perfect for Peggy.”

Bucky recognizes the name Peggy from Steve’s Instagram. The name showing up in photographs of a beautiful, dark-haired woman with ruby red lips. Always dressed to the nines. Not a hair out of place. Steve giving her an adoring smile.

_Oh fuck. This guy’s totally going to break my heart for her. Why would he pick me when he could be with her?_

“I’m actually hoping you would like to skip the party. Unless you really want to go and make conversation with art snobs.” Steve pulls a face like the idea of hanging out with art snobs horrifies him. “There’s another really great small gallery around the corner. The 107th. They are featuring these amazing digital media pieces centering around the BLM movement. My friend, Gabe Jones, has a piece there.”

“S-sure. That sounds good. I’m not great at parties, to be honest.” Bucky sighs in relief. Happy to not have to pretend he isn’t having a total freak out in a crowd of strangers. And happy to not meet the perfect ex-fiancée that Steve may not have moved on from.

“Neither am I. I get nervous and start babbling. I’m a nervous babbler, as you can tell.” Steve blushes and starts to rub the back of his neck again. 

Bucky smiles ruefully, “I forget how to talk when I’m nervous.”

“We’re perfect for each other then. You stay silent and I can’t shut up. We’ll make everyone uncomfortable together.” Steve smiles at Bucky and reaches for his hand.

Bucky’s hand meets Steve’s in the middle of the table, smiling and nodding at the thought of them awkwardly dealing with parties together. 

_Until he gets tired of you not wanting to go anywhere and leaves you for Peggy._

The voice of this thought comes in Brock’s mocking voice. Bucky tries to tell it to shut up, but the thought lingers.

Steve pays for dinner and they head to the other gallery still holding hands. 

“Wow! That was… wow. I’m going to have to remember this place,” Bucky says as they are leaving the 107th gallery. “Becca would love this. She does a lot of work in community activism and knows several people big in the BLM movement in Brooklyn. She was a part of Representative Rambeau’s election campaign staff last year.”

“That’s awesome she is involved like that. I am a big supporter of Rambeau and AOC. They are massive game-changers. We need more people to get involved and help candidates like them.”

“You a big political guy? I noticed several of your works had a lot of social commentary themes.”

“I am very passionate about politics,” Steve’s face lights up and his whole body becomes animated as he talks. “My Ma was super outspoken about her beliefs and encouraged me to be the same. She felt that people were too complacent, too comfortable with the status quo and it was going to be the death of democracy. And she’s not wrong.”

“I very much agree. Though, I’m not as active in politics as I was. The bakery can take up a lot of mental space sometimes. Probably one of those starting to get too comfortable and complacent,” Bucky cringes internally, hoping Steve doesn’t judge him too much. “I’m trying not to be though. Last year, we had a voter registration rally at the bakery. We brought in some people to hand out information about the propositions on the ballot. Definitely want to do that again before the next election.”

“Don’t downplay that. That’s big and helpful in increasing voter turnout.”

Walking back towards Bucky’s building, they discuss politics more. And it feels easy for Bucky to express his views to Steve. Part of it is due to their having similar beliefs, but Steve actually listens to what Bucky has to say. Never judging him on his stance, even when they don’t align perfectly with Steve’s. It was refreshing to have an open conversation with someone who understood different experiences can color a person’s beliefs. 

Bucky had been worried the conversation on the date would be difficult, him not being a very outward person and Steve seeming just the opposite. But as they continued on, Steve talks about his struggles with anxiety stemming from being so sick as a kid. 

“I wasn’t really able to go and play with other kids cause I was ill all the time or recovering from a stay in the hospital. I was always around doctors and other grownups so, kids my age didn’t make sense to me. I was made fun of all the time and got in so many fights over the bullying.”

“I can kinda see that,” Bucky thinks back to the day at the market, standing up to Brock. “Kid you putting up your fists looking like you are ready to kick ass.”

“I didn’t kick as so much as got my ass kicked. A lot,” Steve looks down and laughs about his younger self. “It took me a long time to learn how to talk to people and have a normal conversation. I still have a hard time with it.”

Bucky thinks about telling Steve how his anxiety progressed after the death of his parents. How in the first year, he didn’t know how he was going to function and did everything he could to hide it from Becca. How Natasha, Clint, and T’Challa were literal lifesavers, holding him up. Getting him through the worst days.

But it was too personal, too much to talk about now. He wanted to see Steve’s face light up in a smile, not look at him in pity. 

“I had a really nice time tonight, Steve,” Bucky says as they reach his building. 

“I did too, Buck. I would really like to do it again sometime soon.”

Bucky nods in agreement.

“I would really like to kiss you goodnight. If that is okay?” Steve asks.

Bucky nods again, feeling a little drunk at the idea of feeling Steve’s beautiful mouth on his. 

Steve quickly licks his lips, steps closer, cupping his hand against Bucky’s cheek and putting his other hand on Bucky’s waist. The kiss starts out soft. Steve pressing his lips to Bucky’s. 

Bucky places his hands on Steve’s chest and leans into the kiss more. 

_Ohmygodheiskissingmeanditissogoodohmygodyouneedtobreathebeforeyoupassout_

They stay like this for several hours. Or maybe just a minute or so. Bucky can’t tell time anymore.

Steve parts his mouth slightly, pushing his tongue out, taking a quick taste of Bucky’s lips before pulling back. Bucky starts to chase Steve’s lips before catching himself. Steve notices and smiles before placing another soft kiss next to Bucky’s mouth. 

“I know you don’t open on Fridays, but do you on Saturdays?”

Bucky can only nod. He has lost the ability to form words.

“Good. I’ll see you for breakfast on Saturday then.”

Bucky nods again.

Steve places one last soft kiss on the corner of Bucky’s mouth before letting him go. “Good night, Buck.”

A “g’night, Steve” manages to tumble out of Bucky’s mouth as Steve starts to walk away.

Bucky’s floats up to his apartment and through his front door, greeting Alpine dreamily. She headbutts his leg to pull him out of his thoughts of Steve and onto giving her treats. 

“Not that you asked, but the date went pretty well.” Alpine meows impatiently as Bucky pulls her treat jar out of the pantry. “Okay sweetheart, here you go.” He places a couple of her favorite treats in front of her. “I’m going to get ready for bed now.”

Bucky doesn’t check his phone until he is settled under his sheets. He sees a couple of text messages from Clint asking how the date was going and one from Darcy asking if he and Steve were ‘doing the nasty yet?’ He texts both of them and Natasha he was home, alone, that the date went well and there was only a good night kiss.

 **Darcy:** _But where did he kiss you? ;-)_

Bucky sends her back an eye-roll emoji and calls it a night.

Lying in bed, Bucky thinks back to the kiss and the brief touch of Steve’s tongue against his lips. His mind drifts to the fantasy of Steve’s mouth elsewhere on Bucky’s body and feels himself getting hard. 

He gets out of bed quickly while Alpine is still playing in the living room and shuts the door to his room. Nothing breaks a mood faster than a cat who knows they are not the center of attention and will punish you for it. 

Removing his boxers, Bucky grabs the lube from his nightstand. His earlier fantasy of being naked in front of Steve, ready and waiting for the blonde Greek God to tell him what to do, floats through his mind. Steve’s velvety voice encouraging Bucky to stroke himself. To take his time and make himself feel good.

“You’re so good for me, Buck,” Imaginary Steve urges. “Show me how good you are.”

Bucky comes with a cry and Imaginary Steve looks pleased he satisfied his man.

A sated and redressed Bucky opens the door to see Alpine waiting with a judging look on her face only a cat can manage. 

“Don’t be like that. I’m happy right now.” The snowy white cat gives a conceding ‘meow’ and trots to the bed.

It doesn’t occur to Bucky until the next day he didn’t receive a single message or call from Brock the entire evening.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come say hi on my [tumbler](https://gotlostonmywayhome.tumblr.com/) and watch me freak out over trying to finish this story!


	7. I need to end this line of conversation

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you so much for all the comments in the last chapter. I'm so happy you guys enjoyed Steve and Bucky's first date!
> 
> Time for more Red Star staff shenanigans! I love these guys so much and it gives me such happiness that so many of you guys do too! Enjoy!

**T’Challa:** _I’ll be by today. Probably close to closing time. Save me some of Darcy’s double-fudge cookies! You always sell out before I can get there =)_

 **Bucky:** _I’ll c what I can do but should I be hurt my best friend wants someone else’s goodies and not mine? :,(_

 **T’Challa:** _Your goodies will always be #1 in my heart, but those cookies are addictive and you know it XD_

 **Bucky:** _XD C u soon!_

“You and your new boyfriend texting already?” Darcy calls out as Bucky walks in the back-kitchen door.

“No, T’Challa was letting me know he is coming by later today and wants me to save him a few of your cookies.”

“Yay! Which ones? I’ll make sure to make extra!”

“Double fudge.”

“Chocolaty goodness for a man who looks as good as chocolate,” Darcy sing-songs. “Speaking of sinfully sweet men… give me deets on the big date! You were rudely stingy with them last night. Where’d you go to dinner? How was the party? What did Steve wear? What does he look like naked?”

“No! Hold on the deets until after the lunch rush so we can all hear about it,” Clint calls from the front. “Also, we need more of those raspberry, cream cheese danishes. They are going fast!”

“On it!” Darcy and Bucky call together. Bucky is relieved to not have to talk about the date just yet and Darcy playfully pouts at him.

The rest of the day passes in a blur of work and hungry customers. Even for a Friday, the day seems busier than normal. Both Darcy and Becca stay late to help with the unusual rush. Bucky is grateful for the constant flow of work. He knows it is only a stay of execution from having to dish on Steve, but Bucky takes what peace he can get.

Around 3:30, when the flow of customers begins to ebb, T’Challa arrives and is greeted with a chorus of his name like he’s Norm from _Cheers_. Bucky comes from behind the counter to greet his old friend with a big hug.

“So… You and Steve Rogers,” T’Challa says with a knowing smile when the hug ends.

“We’re not an ‘and’. We just went on one date is all.” Bucky struggles to impress upon his friends to slow down with the assumptions.

“Yes, but Nat told me he has also been stopping by every morning for breakfast too.”

“Such gossips you two. And Clint,” Clint gives a “hey!” at Bucky’s joking accusation. “Steve and Sam have been here every morning, yes.”

“Good. Then my plan is working as it should.” T’Challa sits down at one of the tables giving Bucky a proud smirk.

This earns lots of raised eyebrows from everyone in the bakery.

“T’Challa! What have you been up to?” Nat asks a note of surprise in her voice.

“I may have suggested Shuri ask Steve to help her on her next market run since her boss has her picking up so much stuff,” he shrugs his smile getting wider. “Steve is always up early and is a nice guy. I knew he would be happy to lend my sister a hand.”

Everyone looks at the lawyer with a mixture of awe and shock.

_Who would have thought T’Challa was so sneaky?_

T’Challa keeps going, “I knew Steve would be interested in you once you met. And he is a great guy you deserve. You are a great guy he deserves. Both of you would have resisted a setup. I only assured you two would meet.”

Bucky blushes at the idea he is someone an Adonis like Steve deserves.

“And now I’m super glad I baked a whole batch of the double-fudge cookies just for you!” Darcy says as she presents the matchmaker with a dozen of his chocolaty prizes. 

T’Challa starts to go for his wallet when the entirety of the Red Star staff protests his attempts to pay.

“You know your money is no good here. Don’t even try,” Bucky chides his friend.

T’Challa starts to protest, as he always does when Bucky and the others give him free food, but he is cut off with a stern look from Natasha.

“Fine. Fine,” T’Challa concedes, “but I want to know about the date last night. Did you guys have a good time?”

“You guys don’t grill Nat or Darcy like this when they have dates.” Bucky protests as an attempt to change the subject.

“I have no boundaries and love telling you guys everything. You know this,” Darcy points out. “And Nat goes out on tons of dates and always tells us all about it the next day.”

“In fact, I have one with Sam tonight,” Natasha informs the room.

T’Challa looks pleased. “Good. You and he will get along very well.” 

“I have no doubt about that,” Natasha winks. “Now stop trying to stall, Bucky. Tell us how things went last night.”

_Might as well get this over with._

“It was a really nice night,” Bucky can’t help but smile when he thinks about Steve. “Went to the 107th Gallery. You should totally take Phil there, by the way” Bucky says to Clint, “you know he was at that massive BLM rally earlier this year. They are featuring art from then.”

“Thanks! I’ll do that, but keep going about the date,” Clint urges.

“We talked a lot. His getting into sculpting and his art. I told him a couple of stories from culinary school and how we,” Bucky gestures between him and T’Challa, “met and became friends. General getting to know ya stuff. It was good. I like being around him.”

“Wait! I thought you guys were going to some opening at that Shield Gallery place?” Becca cuts in.

“He didn’t want to go, really. Just using it as an excuse to ask me out,” Bucky explains.

“I’m assuming he told you about Peggy as well?” T’Challa solicits.

“Yes, he did.”

“Wait! What?” Darcy yelps while Clint asks, “who’s Peggy?” Both clearly unhappy with this new possible nugget of information. Becca also takes a defensive stance like she is ready to go find this Peggy woman and kick her ass for her brother’s honor.

“The woman who runs Shield. She and Steve were together a while back,” Bucky explains. 

Darcy and Clint look like they want to interrogate Bucky, but he cuts them off, “they are still friends. It’s not like he was trying to hide her from me. Some of her friends would have been rude and Steve didn’t want me to have to deal with that. So, we went to The 107th instead to support one of his friends.”

“That was nice of him. But will there be a second date?” Natasha probes.

“He said he wanted to do go out again and is coming by for breakfast tomorrow. I’m thinking yes,” Bucky feels everyone getting ready to hound him once more and keeps going. “But I want to take this one slow. Things with Brock just barely ended. Plus, everything going on with Pierce… I just want to enjoy his company right now. And before you ask, yes, I will talk to him about it.”

“Good. Steve will understand that,” T’Challa adds satisfied. “But tell me things with Brock have not escalated. Shuri is worried he is still harassing you.”

“Wait. What do you mean ‘escalated’ and ‘still’?” Natasha intervenes. “Bucky, is Rumlow stalking you?” 

_Well, hell. This is going to be painful._

“Since the breakup, he has been calling and texting me wanting to talk,” Bucky says in the general direction of his boots. “I’ve been ignoring him. I know better than to feed into that behavior.”

“You told Shuri about this, but not us?” Clint asks, hurt.

“He’s been harassing you for several weeks and you haven’t said anything,” Becca states.

_Oh hell. I need to fix this._

“You haven’t told them.” T’Challa’s statement is full of concern with a hint of disappointment. Even though it wasn't a question, Bucky shakes his head no. The lawyer turns to the group to enlighten them, “Rumlow ambushed Bucky at the market on Monday.”

“It is the only time I have seen him since the party,” Bucky immediately clarifies. “He was being dumb and impulsive since I had been ignoring him. I haven’t seen him since nor has he been around.”

“But that’s not entirely true. I told you the other day I was sure I saw him outside the bakery,” Becca reminds her brother.

“I also think I saw him outside right before T’Challa got here,” Darcy inserts, “but I’m really not sure. The guy had on a hat and sunglasses. His posture is what made me think it could be Brock.”

“I’m also pretty sure I saw him outside the store the day he ambushed me at the market,” Bucky admits. “Sorry, I forgot about it until Becs and Darcy said something,” he hurriedly tacks on at the looks on everyone’s faces.

“Bucky, why haven’t you told us about this. This is concerning behavior and it could be dangerous.” Natasha’s voice is full of trepidation and Bucky wants to do everything he can to erase that tone.

“It’s fine. It didn’t seem like anything worth worrying you guys about,” Bucky tries to assure everyone. By the looks of it, it wasn’t working. “I didn’t even get any messages or calls from him last night. He’s probably got another fight to prepare for and has lost interest. Just as I knew he would.”

Everyone but Bucky exchanges dark looks which has him working more the convince them he is not in danger.

“Seriously, it’s all okay. If he starts again or I see him, I promise I will tell you guys. Okay?”

“Fine.” Natasha’s sounds like she is anything but.

_I need to end this line of conversation before Nat and Clint decide they need to move in with me for my own good. Again._

“On to happier subjects,” Bucky forces a cheerful manner. “How’s Nakia?”

T’Challa looks as if he is going to press the subject, but decides to drop it. “She is good. Her firm promoted her to partner.”

Everyone expresses their congratulations for T’Challa to pass on to his girlfriend.

“I’m also planning on proposing to her next week,” T’Challa hurriedly takes a bite of his cookie.

There is a pregnant pause before the bakery erupts in glee, more congratulations, and hugs. 

“Do you have anything special planned?” Clint asks.

“I am going to cook her dinner Friday night. One of our favorite dishes from home. Candlelight, mood music, the fancy dinner wear, all of it.”

“That’s so sweet,” Darcy coos.

“Tell me I can make a dessert for you guys to enjoy after she says yes,” Bucky offers.

“I will not turn down a dessert from you. You know Nakia loves your cheesecakes and tortes.”

“Great! I will come up with something special for the night, just for you guys!”

T’Challa stays to continue catching up with everyone, telling them about his work with the Maria Stark Foundation, until the Red Star closes for the evening. He waits around during cleanup to walk with Bucky home.

“I’m bothered about you hiding what is going on with Brock from everyone. And he's showing up at the bakery?” T’Challa shakes his head in disbelief.

“I promise I wasn’t trying to hide it. I didn’t think it was something worth being concerned about,” Bucky shrugs. “That’s how he is when he doesn’t have a fight to burn up all his energy. And no one knows for sure it’s him Becca or Darcy saw out the windows,” Bucky points out. “It could have been someone checking out the store or Frank waiting for a client to pick up their pet.”

“I just worry. I know you have come a long way since your parent’s death. I don’t want someone like Rumlow, or anyone really, sending you back to that dark place.”

“Trust me, I don’t want to return to those days either,” Bucky assures his friend. “Let me know if you need any special ingredients for your dinner. I’ve got another market run coming up and I can keep an eye out for you.”

“I will. See you again soon. I’ll try and crash in on Sam and Steve’s breakfasts some mornings.”

T’Challa bumps Bucky’s shoulder in farewell with his before heading to the corner to flag down a taxi.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> For those of you who don't know what I meant when I referred to ["Norm" from _Cheers_](https://youtu.be/VXED2AVlbR0).
> 
> Come say hi on my [tumbler](https://gotlostonmywayhome.tumblr.com/) and watch me freak out over trying to finish this story!


	8. Take a deep breath and SLOW DOWN!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for starting two chapters in a row with text messages. This chapter and the next were a bit difficult for me to find a starting point for the story I wanted to tell. I ended up shifting around where the previous and next few ones ended.
> 
> So much fluff and feels here! Enjoy!

**Steve:** _T’Challa set us up! I bet Sam was in on it too. He was way too eager to offer help when Shuri called_

 **Steve:** _Pretty damn sneaky. I’m impressed_

 **Bucky:** _sndvgj_

 **Bucky:** _Sorry. My cat is jealous I’m splitting my attention between you and her. She keeps knocking my phone out of my hand_

 **Steve:** _Awww… poor girl. What’s her name?_

 **Bucky:** _*Sent Photo*_

 **Bucky:** _Alpine_

 **Steve:** _Beautiful girl. I’ve always wanted a pet. Building doesn’t allow any. How long have you had her?_

 **Bucky:** _3 years. Adopted her from my fmer neighbors. They got pregnant and their new building didn’t allow pets_

 **Steve:** _That’s nice you took her in_

**Bucky:** _With that cute face how could I not?_

**Bucky:** _I’ve gotta call it a night. Gotta open tomorrow and fix a cute guy breakfast ; )_

**Steve:** _Cute guy huh? Should I be jealous?_

 **Bucky:** _You shouldn’t be jealous of Sam. He’s your friend XD_

 **Steve:** _You think Sam’s cute =/_

 **Bucky:** _He certainly has cute friends_

 **Bucky:** _Nat def finds Sam cute. Did you know they are on a date tonight?_

 **Steve:** _Yeah he told me this mning they were going to some concert_

 **Steve:** _I’m glad he asked her out. She seems cool_

 **Bucky:** _She’s the best!_

**Bucky:** _Night Steve! See you in the morning!_

**Steve:** _Good night gorgeous = *_

“He called me gorgeous!” Bucky exclaims to Alpine. 

He looks at his phone once again to confirm it and his heart races with joy seeing it again.

_This perfect specimen thinks I’m gorgeous!_

The compliment from Steve doesn’t feel like something perfunctory. When Steve says it, Bucky feels like he is beautiful to him.

“Also, no messages or calls from Brock again,” He shows Alpine his phone. “I told everyone he would get over it.”

“You feel like a zoo animal right now?” Steve asks Bucky as they sit at one of the back tables to eat a quick breakfast together. “Cause I’m feeling like a zoo animal.”

Bucky unquestionably feels like the two of them are on display to an audience. Since they sat down together, Nat, Clint, and Sam have been staring at them, whispering, and pointing from the front of the bakery. 

“Don’t you two have work to do?” Bucky calls out to his friends.

“Sam, don’t you have a phone to keep you entertained? Or a Natasha to be doting over,” Steve chides his friend with a smile.

The three of them laugh and catcall Steve and Bucky as they try to ignore their mates. 

“I would fire those two, but I kinda need them to keep this place running,” Bucky jokes and shrugs at a laughing Steve.

“Yeah you do,” Clint calls out causing Steve to laugh more.

“At the risk of sounding desperate,” Steve leans in and asks quietly, hoping their friends won’t hear, “I was hoping we could do dinner again soon?”

“He’s free tomorrow night,” Natasha, still at the front of the store, answers for Bucky.

“She has ears like a cat,” Bucky grumbles to Steve. “But she is not wrong. I usually do market runs on Mondays, so I don’t have to be up as early. I was going to see if you were free this week.”

“Great! Maybe we do lowkey this time. I can come over to your place on Sunday and bring dinner. I can meet Alpine and I won’t be keeping you out late.”

Despite all of Bucky’s comments on taking things slow yesterday, he agrees to dinner at his place. It will be a quiet place to talk. He’s not worried about the sex thing. He feels safe with Steve. 

Bucky would be lying if he said he wasn’t happy he still had lube and condoms in his bedside table. 

_No harm in being prepared._

“You said you have a red star at the top of your tattoo,” Steve says looking at something in the display case behind Bucky. “Obviously because this place is called The Red Star.”

“Yup,” Bucky answers, curious as to where this line of questioning is going.

“Why though?” The artist asks.

Bucky looks at him curiously.

“Why is the bakery called the Red Star?” He clarifies and points to the cookies in the display case behind Bucky.

He doesn’t have to look to know which cookies Steve is pointing at. Ever since the bakery opened, there have been red star cookies for sale. Bucky makes them dutifully every morning. And every day they sell out.

“My mother would bake red-velvet cookies for my dad, and eventually me and Becca, as a treat,” Bucky quietly explains. “The only cookie cutter she had for a long time was a star-shaped one.” He clears his throat, trying not to let his emotions get to him as he thinks back to those long-gone days sitting in the kitchen, watching his mother bake for the family.

“Winnie Barnes was famous for those cookies where we grew up,” Clint continues for his friend. “Everyone in the neighborhood would beg for her to make them for their parties. When she and George opened up the place, they named it after her famous cookies.”

“That’s cool,” Sam says. “You guys have a signature treat.”

“They remain a huge hit,” Nat adds.

Steve looks at Bucky with sad, but understanding eyes.

_He lost his family too._

“You should take a couple with you,” Bucky offers. He knows it's not much, but it is something comforting he can offer to Steve. A small piece of his mother’s memory. He wants nothing more than to share it with the amazing man sitting across from him.

_Holy moly, I’m falling for this man! Take a deep breath and SLOW DOWN!_

Bucky jumps up, feeling hot and itchy again. Needing something to do, he fetches the cookies for the two men. 

Steve and Sam finish their breakfasts and head out for the day shortly after. Bucky tries to wrap his head around this new revelation, but it is too overwhelming.

“Talk to me,” Natasha commands. “You are way too silent and have a slight freaked look on your face.”

Bucky knows he is in a safe space with his friends. They won’t judge and make fun of him if he tells the truth.

“I think I feel too much for Steve,” tumbles from Bucky’s mouth. “It seems too fast and it’s overwhelming.” 

Natasha and Clint's eyebrows go up, but they do not say anything.

Bucky takes a deep breath, re-centers his thoughts, and keeps going. “He asked to come over for dinner tomorrow and I knew that would be okay cause I feel safe with him. I know if I tell him I’m not ready for anything more than a kiss good night, he would be totally okay with that.” 

He has to lean against the wall and take another steadying breath. All the emotions coming at him makes him feel off balance. “It’s too soon to feel this strongly about him, right? I met the guy, like, a week ago.”

Natasha takes a moment to consider her words. “It is fast to be feeling that way,” she agrees, “but you need to ask yourself why you feel the way you do. There is a reason you are comfortable with him already.”

“Probably helps he gets along with your friends already,” Clint offers. “You trust us and our judgment.” Bucky and Nat give him a look. “Okay, you trust Nat and T’Challa’s judgment. We all know mine can be suspect when it comes to relationships.” 

Everyone shudders at the thought of Clint’s ex, Bobbi Morse, and that train wreck of a relationship. 

Clint waves away thoughts of the past and presses on. “We like what we have seen of Steve so far. We’re encouraging you to keep seeing him. I think subconsciously you know you’re okay to develop these feelings quickly for Steve because of that.”

“That is a very thoughtful explanation, Clint,” Natasha pokes her friend in the belly.

“Thank you,” Clint says proudly. “I can have some good insight sometimes.”

Bucky feels the truth in what Clint is saying. There was always tension with Brock, an uncomfortableness between them from the beginning. Bucky always chalked it up to how quickly things progressed with them, how intense Brock treated their relationship. But the fighting between them started in earnest when Bucky began to question things between them. Which didn’t happen until he saw the disapproval towards Brock from his friends.

“Talk to Steve about your feelings,” Natasha advises. “Don’t confess your undying love for him or anything. You’re not there, yet. Are you?”

“No,” Bucky gives a small laugh that stops abruptly.

_But I could have a happily ever after with Steve._

Bucky knees become wobbly at the thoughts of he and Steve waking up together every day. Giving each other a kiss as they head out the door. Bucky on his way to the bakery, Steve going out for his morning run with Sam. The two of them going to bed curled around each other every night. Matching wedding bands on their left hands. The ceremony would be small and simple of course. Kids. A boy and a girl like him and Becca. With Steve’s beautifully intense blue eyes and Bucky’s dark hair.

He shakes himself out of those ideas.

_Slow down, pal. Think about date number two first before you walk down the aisle._

Natasha continues her advice as if Bucky didn’t just see his dream life flash before his eyes, “but talk to him and tell him you are developing feelings and it is a lot to deal with given everything going on in your life right now. Tell him you would like to take things slow, but you think this is something special.”

“Yeah, do the manly man thing and talk about your feelings like real manly men do,” Clint says seriously. “What? Real men are in touch with their feelings and talk about them.”

“Does this mean you are going to man up and talk about your feelings with Phil?” Says Natasha with a raised eyebrow.

Clint sputters some words that sound like another excuse.

“How about this, Clint,” Bucky offers. “On Sunday, when we see Phil at the gym, you ask him out on a date and I will talk to Steve like the manly men we are.”

Clint nods then thumps his chest and grunts, “a manly Sunday of talking about our manly feelings with the men we like.”

Natasha shakes her head at her men with an affectionate “idiots” before greeting the customer walking in.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come say hi on my [tumbler](https://gotlostonmywayhome.tumblr.com/) and watch me freak out over trying to finish this story!


	9. Are we Netflix and Chillin’ here?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy Halloween to those who celebrate it! I know 2020 has been a nut kick of a year and we don't get to celebrate this holiday like we normally would (seriously guys, stay inside and do not go trick or treating unless you are participating in a safe event where people wear masks and social distance). But I just wanted to wish all of you a safe and happy holiday. Eat lots of candy. Watch some spoopy movies. And enjoy this super fluffy chapter!

Bucky finds all day Sunday, he is not dreading his date with Steve. He feels no nerves. The idea of talking to him feels right and smart. Like the kind of thing he would have done in the past before the anxiety crippled his ability to grasp his emotions in a healthy way. 

He is also excited for Clint to finally ask out Phil. His best friend had been holding a torch for the older man since Bucky hired him to keep The Red Star running a little over three years ago. It makes the day pass by swiftly. Soon the two friends are at the gym trying to work off Clint’s excess energy on the treadmill. Just as Clint had Bucky do a few days ago before his date with Steve.

“He’s way too good for me, right?” Clint says (for the 20th time that day) as he moves into the spotter role for Bucky. “Phil is, like, this super sophisticated business guy. Why would he want to date a dumpster fire like me?”

“Dude, you are not a dumpster fire… anymore,” Bucky answers back (also, for the 20th time that day). “You’re an awesome guy. Smarter than you ever give yourself credit for. Funny, and let’s face it, your damn good lookin’.”

“I own mirrors, I know I’m a sexy beast. But he is going to get sick of my shit sooner than later. Everyone always does.”

“I don’t know. I’ve known you since we were 12 and I still stick around. Nat also hasn’t managed to kill you yet. So that somethin’.”

Clint snorts in agreement. Nat is someone who would not stick around if you get under her skin.

“Besides, I see Phil get flustered talking to you sometimes. I don’t think this is an unrequited thing.”

Bucky finishes his reps quickly and directs Clint back to the bench to start his next set. To keep the conversation circling back around to whether or not Clint is worthy of a guy like Phil, again, Bucky changes the subject to gossip over Nat and Sam.

Not wanting to face Phil all sweaty and gross, Clint suggests they finish early so they can clean up and lurk close to the front desk.

“Now’s your chance,” Bucky pushes Clint forward 10 minutes, a quick shower, and one minor freak out (from Cint) later. “He’s checking in.”

Clint takes a deep breath and confidently walks to Phil as he heads to the locker room. The two talk and after a moment, Bucky sees a look of surprise on Phil’s face. The expression swiftly morphs into happiness. And then an exuberant nod!

As the two men break away from one another, Bucky makes his way to Clint and sends a small wave to a pleased Phil. He waves back looking chipper than Bucky has ever seen him.

Outside the gym, Clint shouts out to the street, “HE SAID YES TO A DATE!”

“Congrats man,” a passing stranger shouts back. “I hope you get you some.”

“Thanks!” Clint laughs at the passerby as Bucky grabs him for a hug.

“You gonna see if you can get filled by Phil,” Bucky says to a shocked Clint. “I cannot believe I just said that,” he cackles.

Clint bursts out laughing with him, “hell yeah, I’m gonna see if I can get filled by Phil. I’ve seen him in the locker room and he could definitely fill-”

“La-la-la-la, I’m not listening! I have all the regret!” Bucky shouts as he puts his hands over his ears and doubles over. His abs already sore from their workout and are taking more punishment from their mirth. “This is not something I want to know about the man I hired to help The Red Star run.”

Clint laughs at the look of horror and humor on Bucky’s face. They walk home talking about good places Clint can take Phil for dinner.

Neither of them notices the man in a hat and sunglasses following them.

“So, this is Alpine,” Steve gives the cat ear scratches, eliciting a purr. “She’s really friendly.”

“She can be,” Bucky says thinking about how his girl couldn’t stand Brock. Which is why they always spent time at his place and not Bucky’s. 

_I feel like that should have been a sign._

“You two keep playing and getting to know each other. I’ll finish setting up the table,” Bucky says as he moves to the dining area of his small apartment. “She loves that feather toy over there.”

Bucky takes his time setting up the table watching Steve and Alpine play. The pure domesticity of the scene warms him to the core. It also makes Bucky not want to have the ‘taking things slow’ conversation in favor of begging Steve to just move in with him.

_Nope, Bucky. You gotta be the grownup here._

The smell of Panang curry and chicken satay makes Bucky’s stomach growl in hunger, pulling him from his daydreams of lazy Sundays where he and Steve play with Alpine all day. He calls Steve to the table.

“So, I have some good news,” Steve says as they are nearly done with their dinner.

“What’s up?”

“I got the studio space I wanted!” Steve exclaims. “I officially take possession tomorrow. I would love to give you a tour.”

“That’s really awesome, Stevie” Bucky is genuinely happy he got the space he wanted. And not because it puts the artist just around the corner from The Red Star. Nope, not at all. “Whenever you are ready for me, I would love to see the place.”

Bucky is excited to get to see that side of the man sitting across from him. He may have had a couple of fantasies of a shirtless, sweaty Steve chiseling away at a sculpture. 

“And once I get fully set up, maybe you’ll let me draw you?” Steve throws out casually.

Bucky splutters over the request but manages a nod after a moment.

_He wants to draw me? Like, in the nude?_

Bucky’s imagination puts him and Steve in the drawing scene from _Titanic_. Bucky naked on a chaise asking Steve to “draw him like one of his French girls.” It turns him on and makes him want to laugh at the same time. He tries to cover his mouth, but Steve catches his hand.

“What’s with the giggle?”

Bucky does everything in his power to not blush before answering, “I started to imagine the scene from _Titanic_.”

“Not going to stop you from posing nude, pal.” Steve’s smile is borderline predatory. “I’m sure I can find a chaise somewhere for you to lay on.”

_Reeeeeeeally…_

“I’m done if you are. How about we throw on a movie or show… or somethin’,” Steve suggests, the smile still in place.

“Sure,” Bucky mumbles as he wills his dick to not get hard.

_Wait… Are we Netflix and Chillin’ here?_

Steve takes the plates to the kitchen to clean up while Bucky sets up his laptop on his coffee table. Bucky tries to think of something they can watch where it’s not too weird to have on when they start having ‘the talk.’ He hopes a comedy might be a good choice.

“Have you ever seen _Futurama_?” Bucky suggests. “It is one of my favorite shows.”

“No, but I always hear great things,” Steve says as he makes his way to the couch. “Cue it up! I’d love to watch it with you if you don’t mind starting it again.”

“Excellent! And I don’t mind. I always catch new details with each rewatch. I’m glad you want to give it a try.”

The two get comfortable and start the first episode. By the second episode, Steve is hooked. It excites Bucky a show he loves and recommended is being appreciated by this golden god. And his laugh has Bucky feeling all warm and squishy inside. 

He can’t help it. He has to kiss Steve.

The artist is caught off guard at first, but recovers swiftly and deepens the kiss. The cartoon series is forgotten as Steve gently presses Bucky back into the couch. 

Alpine is not having it. She smacks her paw on the top of Bucky’s head and meows vehemently, explaining she doesn’t share the couch with people who don’t want to give her all their attention. Or at least, that is how Bucky interprets her forceful meowing to Steve. The two laugh and sit back up, apologizing for ignoring her.

“We can move into the bedroom if you want,” Bucky offers, “but I wanted to talk to you about something first.”

“Sure, Buck.”

Bucky takes a deep breath.

_Here goes nothin’._

“I like you, Steve. A lot actually.”

Steve’s smile at Bucky’s statement is so big and beautiful, it has Bucky sighing in relief. “I like you a lot too.”

“Good… that’s good.” Bucky has to take a moment to reassure himself that they need to have this conversation. “But I want to be on the same page when it comes to this,” he gestures between the two of them.

Steve nods in response, wanting Bucky to continue.

“I want to take things slow. You know my last relationship ended a month ago and it was not the best of breakups,” he takes another pause. 

_You can do this. Steve is a good guy. He won’t judge you._

“He… he messed with my head and my heart. I want… I need to have some time to recover from that before starting something serious,” Bucky can’t keep the pleading tone from bleeding through his request. “And I think things between us could become serious.”

“Sweet Bucky,” Steve pulls him into a soft hug before answering. “We can absolutely take things slow because I think this is something special. I don’t want to push and lose you.” Steve pulls away from the hug but still holds Bucky in his arms, “both of us aren’t going anywhere. We have time.”

The relief almost overwhelms Bucky. He has to bury his head in the crook of Steve’s neck. Needing the warmth of the amazing man to assure himself he is real. That this is real. And they remain in the embrace for a few moments.

“We can still go to the bedroom and make out if you want,” Bucky offers after pulling himself out of the comfort of Steve’s arms. Steve nods, happy and excited.

They relocate to the bedroom, shutting the door to keep Alpine out and laying down on the bed. Steve props himself over Bucky, trying to not crush the brunette. One of his legs between Bucky’s. His kisses have no hesitation, knowing they feel the same for one another.

Steve pulls back briefly to ask, “can I put my hand here? Is that okay?” He puts his hand on the sliver of skin showing from where Bucky’s shirt has started to inch above his jeans. 

“You can touch me. I’m okay with that. I’ll let you know if I’m uncomfortable with what you are doing.”

Steve’s hands are like fire on Bucky’s skin. He hears himself whimper as Steve moves his hand around Bucky’s side and stomach. The calluses the sculptor has built up from his art catch on the soft sensitive skin. Steve takes advantage of Bucky opening his mouth and dips his tongue in. Bucky opens his more, sliding his tongue against Steve’s.

“Sweet baby. Touch me, please? I wanna feel your hands on me.”

Happy to do whatever he wishes, Bucky slides his hands under Steve’s shirt and up his back. Lightly brushing his nails against the soft skin as he goes. Steve hums in appreciation.

Bucky’s hips unconsciously push up to meet the juncture of Steve’s hip and thigh. Steve’s answering groan shoots right to Bucky’s already hardening cock. Feeling Steve grow hard against his hip when he grinds back into him. 

He can sense Steve holding himself as tight as a coil, not allowing himself to push too far. It makes Bucky want him more. To declare “to hell with slow, do anything you want to me. I’m yours.” 

But the rational side in Bucky’s mind voices its objections. Reminding him going too far too fast could hurt their future together. 

Feeling Bucky starting to pull back, Steve eases up. Pulling his hand from underneath Bucky’s shirt and returning it to his hip. They kiss for a few minutes longer, winding down from the intensity. 

“I should probably go,” Steve whispers against Bucky’s mouth.

Bucky can only nod. 

“I’ll see you soon. Maybe I can come by Tuesday after you get off work? I can show you the new space.”

“That’ll be good.”

Both men get up from the bed and try their best to discreetly readjust themselves. When they realize what the other is doing, they both laugh. Bucky pulls Steve in for a hug, needing to feel his warmth pressed against him again.

_He feels the same way! I can’t believe it!_

“I’ll walk you out,” Bucky offers.

Both men stumble through the living room, getting in their last touches and kisses before separating for the night. 

“G’night, honey. Sweet dreams,” Steve bids him at the front door.

“I’ll be dreaming of you,” Bucky says without thinking. 

Steve presses Bucky into the door frame and kisses him one last time, hard and fast, before walking away. Leaving Bucky breathless.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come say hi on my [tumbler](https://gotlostonmywayhome.tumblr.com/) and watch me freak out over trying to finish this story!


	10. That’s not good

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a shorter chapter, sorry. 
> 
> Also, there is mention of police defunding in this chapter. If you live in the US, then you know this is a super controversial topic (I have no idea if this is a point of issue in other countries, feel free to talk about it in the comments section. Keep comments polite, I will delete anything rude or abusive). I have very strong opinions on police funding that are vaguely expressed by these characters here. I came by those opinions by doing research and talking it out with others who have varying opinions including police officers who are friends and family. 
> 
> What I'm saying on my little soapbox here is don't let flapping heads on any of the 24-hour news networks tell you what your opinions should be. Most of those people are half-educated shock jocks who will say whatever will get their ratings up. Turn those stations off. They are the death of journalism. Do research, talk to others with different opinions, make up your mind. In the bottom notes section, there are some links to resources about police funding.
> 
> Sorry about the ranting, last night was election night here in the US and it is a super stressful time. When I'm stressed, I rant.
> 
> Love all of you and see you on Saturday with another, slightly more fluffy update! And less political talk (for the moment).

Bucky is floating on cloud nine down the stairs and out the door of his building on Monday morning. He almost doesn’t spot a sleepy-looking Clint waiting for him. 

“Hey man! You coming with me?” Bucky is happy to see his friend, but a little confused. Clint has never volunteered for a market run.

“Yeah,” Clint looks a little guilty before explaining. “I know you said everything with Brock has calmed down, but we, and I mean Nat and me, keep getting this feeling he is lying in wait, y’know.” 

Clint gently pushes Bucky towards where the Red Star’s delivery van is parked around the corner and continues, “you have such a fixed routine making it easy to get at you. I don’t want him to have another chance for an ambush without someone nearby if you need help. I feel like we were all lucky Steve and Sam were there last week. I hope you don’t mind. Nat, Becs, and I want to stay with you until we know Brock’s completely out of the picture.”

Bucky feels like he is being handled like before and it doesn’t make him feel good.

“Not move in with you like before,” Clint blurts out at the look on Bucky’s face. “This isn’t the same situation as a few years ago. We’re worried about him hurting you, not worried about you not being okay. We believe you when you say you have a better handle on your anxiety. And we see you doing so much better.”

Bucky is relieved to hear Clint say this. His conversation with T’Challa the other day left him feeling a little shaken. Worried he was letting Brock set him back.

The two men climb into the van and get situated. Bucky starts the vehicle and heads towards Queens before answering Clint.

“You’re right. He has stopped messaging and calling, but he might be lurking around the bakery. We can’t ignore the possible sightings.”

“Also, I checked the fight schedules,” Clint’s voice sounds grave. “All of them. Rumlow is not scheduled for anything. And he isn’t promoting himself trying to arrange one. It’s almost like he dropped off the grid.”

A chill runs down Bucky’s spine and his whole body feels like it is frozen in place. 

_That’s not good. Brock lives for the next fight._

He promptly gets a hold of himself, thankful he is at a stoplight. Bucky tells himself to not freak out. Panicking will not help the situation. 

“A little paranoia is better than an ambush,” Clint watches Bucky get his breathing under control before resuming. “I was thinking… we should talk to his manager too.” 

“Why in the hell would I want to involve Jasper Sitwell. He hates me.”

“Shitwell might be a slimy worm, but he is not going to risk his soon to be big-name fighter becoming controversial. He already has to deal with managing the super rare, openly gay MMA fighter. Add boyfriend issues?” Clint shakes his head. “That could be a career-ender in that field.”

“That’s a really good idea,” Bucky considers his other options. They don’t look promising. “It’s not like the cops can do anything if we report him for stalking. All they’ll do is make a note of the behavior.”

“Exactly. And god forbid money from cops getting another tank to run over peaceful protesters be diverted to something useful. Like social services that do things like intervene in stalkery behavior and prevent a crime from happening,” Clint rambles. 

“Yes, god forbid crime be prevented,” Bucky agrees, then smirks at his friend. “Becca would be so proud of that rant.”

Clint chuckles before getting serious again. “Also, maybe you tell Steve what’s going on. Don’t want Brock going after him, y’know.”

The last thing Bucky wants to do is lay drama at Steve’s feet, but Clint is right. He wouldn’t put it past Brock to go after Steve. Especially after what happened last week. Brock doesn’t take being made to back down easily. 

Bucky sighs heavily, “I’ll talk to him about it on Tuesday.”

The market run goes without incident and having Clint there is nice to bounce ideas off of. But paranoia has Bucky looking over his shoulder and seeing men who could be Brock all over Hunts Point. More than once, he has to stop to get his breathing and heart rate under control. He has to give himself pep-talks to keep his anxiety from spiraling.

_Freaking out will not help you. Just do your best to remain vigilant. Clint is here just in case._

During the morning lull, Natasha and Becca visit Bucky in the kitchen while he is prepping a new round of vegan blueberry muffins. 

“I really hope you don’t mind us staying close to you,” Becca starts. “It’s just after Clint saw Brock didn’t have any fights coming up, we all got really worried.”

“It’s okay,” Bucky says and he really means it. “I mean, I feel like I’m getting handled a little bit. But I do get what you guys are coming from. Knowing now Brock doesn’t have something on his fight card does make his sudden silence… alarming.”

“Thank you.” Becca gives her brother a hug in relief. 

“Steve’s coming in tomorrow and I’m gonna have to explain this to him,” Bucky feels a little defeated after last night’s great conversation. “I hope it doesn’t scare him off. He was so awesome about the taking-it-slow talk last night. I don’t want to push him away with my issues.”

“Steve has actually asked me about Rumlow,” Natasha admits.

Bucky’s eyebrows hit his hairline. He motions for the redhead to continue as he loads the oven with muffins.

“Saturday morning, while you were busy with the bagels. He just asked if you were safe,” she explains.

“He didn’t say anything about it last night,” Bucky says, feeling a little confused.

“I’m sure he is hoping you will talk to him about it yourself,” Natasha speculates. “I don’t think he wanted to go behind your back, but it seemed like he needed to be sure you’re going to be okay. He’s a really good guy like that.”

“I know. Ugh, when did my life turn into this?” Bucky puts his head into his hands. Becca rubs his back to comfort him.

“I think this will all be over with soon,” Becca reassures her brother. “Once Sitwell knows what’s up, he will get Brock settled and focused back on his career.” 

Bucky lets his head flop back and looks at the ceiling. “Not looking forward to that. Sitwell has always hated me. Always thought I was bad for Brock since I tried to go to his fights and support him. Thought I was trying to tank his career by forcing,” Bucky puts “forcing” into air quotes, “Brock out of the closet.”

“Rumlow never tried to hide that he’s gay,” Becca says indignantly.

“I know, right!” Bucky exclaims. “Sitwell just didn’t like Brock having a boyfriend before he got big enough for his sexuality to not matter as much. He is going to talk so much shit to my face over this.”

“Clint and I will go for you,” Nat offers, arms crossed over her chest, ready to kick Sitwell’s ass. “You shouldn’t have to deal with that asshole or Brock’s abuse for one-second longer. You are better off and have moved on. Let us have your back on this one.” 

Clint sticks his head in the doorway. It’s clear he has been listening in on their conversation. “We’ll go tonight and get this done.”

“Yeah?” Bucky is happy to not have to confront Sitwell. “Thanks. Really. I don’t know what I would have ever done without you guys.” 

“Seriously, you guys are the best,” Becca states.

Becca gives her brother one last hug before heading out for the day.

_Sitwell wouldn’t dare talk to Nat or Clint the way he talks to me. This is best._

Bucky reasons with himself that this will work, that he will not have to face Brock or Sitwell.

That evening, Bucky and Steve message back and forth about the first season of _Futurama_ while the baker waits for word from his friends. He thinks about taking the easy way out and texting Steve the situation, but he doesn’t think that would go over too well.

_No, the conversation needs to happen in person. There is no reason to hide things from Steve or avoid talking to him face to face._

**Natasha:** _Talked to Sitwell. He was not happy to hear the real reason why his fighter has dropped off the grid_

 **Natasha:** _But he promised to have a come to Jesus moment with Brock_

 **Bucky:** _Thank you Nat! You are the bestest person in the whole wide world_

Natasha texts back a smiley face.

 **Clint:** _I wanted to knock Shitwell the fuck out!_

 **Clint:** _Nat is prbly txtng you the deets but all is good_

 **Bucky:** _Would have loved to see you hit Sitwell. You are the best ever dude. I owe you and Nat so much_

 **Clint:** _Nah man. We always square_

Bucky bids them all good night and starts to get ready for bed, cooing at Alpine.

But the first thing he sees in the morning is a text from Brock.

 **Brock:** _This ain’t over, bitch_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some resources on who funding other programs work towards crime prevention:
> 
> [NPR podcast and the transcript](https://www.npr.org/2020/06/11/875311086/defunding-the-police-what-would-it-mean-for-the-u-s)
> 
> [An article from the NY Post about what Defunding Means](https://nypost.com/2020/06/09/defund-the-police-what-it-really-means-and-how-it-would-work/)
> 
> [The ACLU talks about defunding and the racial history of the police](https://www.aclu.org/news/criminal-law-reform/defunding-the-police-will-actually-make-us-safer/)
> 
> Yes, these are all pro-defunding. If you want to share articles that talk about why defunding is bad, I encourage you to do so in the comments. Just be sure to check and make sure they are factual and not lie-filled scare pieces. Facts matter. 
> 
> Please be respectful of everyone's opinions.


	11. Ugh… This is so stupid

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> There is some implied past domestic violence in this chapter. Please take care.
> 
> I hope everyone is doing well after this crazy week. To everyone in the U.S., while things are still a little shaky, we survived the election and hope is in the air for the first time in a long time! To everyone in Europe about to go back into lockdown, I am thinking about you and I pray for your health and safety. Love y'all!

“You’ve got to be kidding me,” Natasha fumes when Bucky shows her Brock’s message that morning. “Sitwell must have talked him right after we left.”

“And it sounds like that conversation went over well,” Bucky adds while Natasha texts on her phone.

“I don’t care if I’m waking him up, Sitwell is going to hear about this now,” she mutters as her typing becomes more agitated. “He is going to get Rumlow in hand or there will be restraining orders and whatever legal action I can find getting thrown their way.” 

It is the most furious he has seen his best friend in a long time. Bucky backs slowly from the redhead into the kitchen. When Natasha gets mad, it is just best to stay out of the way and keep in her good graces. Bucky also sends a few warning messages to Becca, Clint, and Darcy to be extra nice to Nat.

 **Bucky:** _I think she might kill Brock_

 **Darcy:** _Good! I’ll help her hide the body_

 **Darcy:** _Shit! Delete that last text just in case lol_

After the morning rush, Natasha speculates out loud, “I bet T’Challa could point us in a good legal direction or knows someone who could help?”

_Nooooooooo!_

“Please don’t involve him in this,” Bucky pleads. “He has so much else going on right now. He doesn’t need more of my problems.”

“You know if he could, he would want to help,” Nat reasons. “Besides, I’m only asking for advice, not for him to get involved. This isn’t his area of expertise.” She waves him back to the kitchen while she starts on her phone again.

Bucky groans in defeat. He knows he won’t be able to talk his friend out her ideas once she gloms on to one.

“Hey, Steve’s here,” Clint calls in the doorway of the kitchen.

Bucky drops the dough ball he was kneading to wave Steve to the kitchen.

“Are you sure it’s okay for me to be back here?” He asks.

“Yeah, it’s no problem,” Bucky says. “Just wash your hands at the sink by the door.”

“We’re mostly prepping for tomorrow at this point,” Darcy explains as she works. “Lots of doughs have to proof or rise overnight. Plus, Bucky had this super cool idea about an on-the-go French toast sandwich that’s going to be a play on a Croque monsieur.” 

Steve perks up at the mention of a new recipe idea.

She holds up one of the French bread loaves they baked earlier in the day, “we are slicing these puppies up so they can dry out overnight. Gonna be so much fun! I love it when we do new stuff.”

“I volunteer to be a taste tester,” Steve raises his hand like he is waiting for Bucky to call on him. “Like always. Whatever you guys are experimenting with, me and my taste buds will be here.” Bucky smiles at how adorable Steve looks.

_I wonder if he will let me feed him treats while we are naked in bed?_

“I don’t know, Darcy comes up with some wild experiments,” he warns, trying to banish thoughts of Steve naked before he gets too excited. His pants and apron will not hide a hard-on and Darcy would never let him live that kind of humiliation down.

“Hey!” Darcy yells indignantly. “Those maple beer cupcakes were a massive hit last fall.”

Steve groans in appreciation. The sound doesn’t help Bucky’s growing situation. 

“Do you still make those?” Steve asks as Clint sticks his head in the kitchen doorway and says, “yeah, but those curry spice cookies were a train wreck.”

_Yes, think of how awful those damn cookies were and not the noises Steve keeps making._

“Oh, yeah. Forgot about those cookies,” Darcy muses before turning to Steve. “I will make you a batch of the cupcakes as soon as that beer is back in season.”

Steve smiles and it makes him look like the cutest golden retriever. Happy at the promise of treats.

“Curry spice cookies… sounds like an interesting flavor,” Steve says slowly, trying to reason how those flavors would work.

“Yeah, it sounds interesting in theory,” Bucky laughs.

“Not so great in practice,” Darcy concedes. “But hey, ya gotta dream big if you want to create something awesome.”

“Not gonna fault that logic,” Steve says to her.

“Alright, let me get cleaned up right quick and we can head out,” Bucky says as he finishes up the last dough rolls and sets them in the proofing box.

The sun and gorgeous weather make the walk to the studio pleasant. They talk about Steve’s latest commission for the lobby of a small hotel renovation. Bucky is in raptures listening to Steve talk about his work. It is clear to him the artist is passionate about his craft. It stirs up all the feelings inside of Bucky. 

“I’m probably boring you with this,” Steve says, misinterpreting Bucky’s dazed look.

“No, I love hearing you talk about your work,” Bucky says. “I think the sculpture is going to be amazing. I’m seriously excited for you.”

Steve looks down at his shoes and blushes, “I’m really excited too. I can’t wait for you to see it when I’m done.”

Bucky nods in the excitement of being included in Steve’s passions. At his wanting to share in his successes.

The studio is on the first floor of an old warehouse turned into workspaces. The floor plan is completely open with lots of windows catching the natural light. Steve babbles excitedly about his plans for the layout. Where his equipment will go. Space allocated for each project. Smiling and laughing in exhilaration.

“I know it’s not a lot to look at, but I’m just so happy I can move into a place like this. There is even a loading dock! I’ve been dreaming of a space with a loading dock.”

Bucky can’t help but laugh with Steve in his enthusiasm over a dock. His good mood is infectious.

But after a moment the bright smile on Steve’s face starts to dim. His eyes haze over as if lost in a memory.

“I really wish my Ma could have seen this place. How far I’ve come,” the artist solemnly confides. “When she passed over a year ago, I was still struggling. Gaining some recognition, but… struggling. I was working a couple of part-time jobs to make sure I could pay all of my bills. And then she got sick. I put a lot of things aside to be there for her in the hospital.”

“I never did ask. I didn’t think you wanted to talk about it. But how did she die?”

“It’s okay you didn’t ask. I didn’t want to talk about it since it’s not the nicest first date conversation,” Steve smiles ruefully and walks to one of the windows. He stares out into the distance as he answers. “It was liver cancer. She went pretty quickly. The doctors had her on a good cocktail of drugs to manage her pain. She didn’t suffer at least.”

Steve turns back to Bucky who quickly walks to the big man to hug him.

“It was nearly six months after she passed that Sam asked me to donate The Nomad as an auction piece to the Maria Stark Foundation,” Steve says into Bucky’s shoulder. “Word of mouth about the donation alone garnered me attention. And the after the auction…” Steve blows out a big puff of air as if he still can’t believe the business the success of the auction brought him.

“My Ma never got a chance to see me become a full-time working artist. A place like this was a big dream for us. It’s bittersweet being here, you know.”

Bucky nods and hugs Steve tighter.

“Do you find it difficult? Talking about your mom?”

“In the beginning, yes,” Steve pulls back to face Bucky, keeping his arms around the brunette. “I stamped down my grief and buried myself in work. I just thought if I stayed busy, I wouldn’t have to deal with the pain of it all. I wouldn’t have to think about all these things in my future I wasn’t going to get to share with her. It took time and counseling, but it got easier to talk about her. To openly miss her.

“But I know now she is watching over me. She might not physically be here anymore, but she knows I’m doing okay.” Steve places a kiss on Bucky’s temple and holds onto him for just a while longer.

“This is a happy day, right,” Steve says, trying to lighten the mood. “You said earlier you had something important to tell me?”

“No, it’s fine,” Bucky tries to wave it off. “We can talk about it another time.”

“Please, tell me what’s up? Things seemed kind of tense at the bakery. Is everything okay?”

Bucky pulls completely away from the artist and looks down, shuffling his feet. “You’ll probably want to distance yourself from me after this and I won’t hold it against you. You’ve got so much going on, you don’t need to deal with my shit too.”

Steve moves to close the distance the baker placed between them and gently puts his fingers underneath Bucky’s chin, silently asking for the blue-grey eyes to meet the bright blue. “Buck, how about you tell me what’s going on and I’ll decide if it is something I can handle.”

“So… ugh, this is so stupid,” Bucky tries to explain. He takes a deep breath and plows on. “Since our breakup, Brock has been texting and calling non-stop.”

“I remember you saying something like that to Shuri that day at the market. I was worried it was still going on.”

“Right, I forgot I said that. Well, it was still going on until a few days ago. It just stopped,” Bucky gives a big sigh of frustration. “I thought it was over and he moved on or became busy training. But he doesn’t have a new fight going and he may be keeping watch on the bakery.” 

“Keeping watch?” Steve asks in the same cold voice he used with Brock.

“We don’t know for sure, but a couple of us have spotted someone who may or may not be him on the sidewalk around the times I normally would leave.”

“What?!” Steve practically roars. 

Bucky can’t help but flinch back at the display of anger. His pulse quickens as the instinct to cover and make himself small rears its head.

_Steve wouldn’t hit you. Steve wouldn’t hit you. Steve wouldn’t hit you. Steve wouldn’t hit you._

“Sorry, I didn’t mean to yell,” Steve quickly apologizes as he gets his voice under control. “I’m so sorry. Please don’t look like that. I’m not mad at you.” 

Steve looks like he wants to move towards the spooked Bucky, but thinks better of it. He softens his voice more, “that asshole is still around and I don’t like it. It makes me worry about you.”

“W-we’re dealing with it,” Bucky works to get his pulse back to normal. “Nat and Clint went to talk to Brock’s manager to get him under control. We are also looking into getting a restraining order if need be.”

“That’s not going to stop him from coming at you,” Steve gives in and moves closer, putting his hands on Bucky’s arms.

Feeling his touch soothes Bucky’s nerves slightly.

“It might,” Bucky says with a shrug. “Word gets out he is harassing an ex-boyfriend, that could hurt him career-wise. Fighting is his life. He is not going to let something as trivial as a breakup hurt that. Plus, Clint is apparently taken to becoming my shadow.”

“That’s good,” Steve says quietly. “Maybe I should hang around more too.”

“You don’t need to do-” Bucky starts.

“What if I wanna hang around more?” The big man cuts him off with an air of protectiveness. “We’re going slow, yes, but I really enjoy spending time with you. Not gonna be a hardship, pal.” 

“You realize that’s going to put you in front of him more. He may try to retaliate for last week when you made him back down.”

_I don’t know what I would do if Brock hurt Steve._

“Not worried about that guy,” Steve smirks at the idea of Brock trying something with him. “Plus, I’m rarely anywhere other than home or my studio and I don’t publish that address anywhere. Where is he going to corner me?” He jokes.

“Just do me a favor and keep an eye out for him,” Bucky moves into Steve’s space more, placing his hands on the man’s broad chest. Needing to feel the warmth coming off his skin more. “I would be upset if something happened to you.”

“I like that you worry about me,” Steve says moving his hands down to Bucky’s waist. “Would you come be my nurse if I did get hurt?”

“Don’t joke about that,” Bucky chides playfully. His hands slide up Steve’s chest and come to rest on his shoulders. “But I would nurse you back to health. Wearing a slutty nurse’s outfit and everything.”

Steve’s eyebrows shoot into his forehead. Then he puts on a terribly pitiful look.

“You know, I think I’m getting this cough,” Steve gives a couple of pathetic fake coughs. “Maybe you should get that outfit ready. I may need a nurse soon.”

Bucky laughs as he goes up on his toes slightly to place a kiss on Steve’s mouth. Steve pulls Bucky in close as he coaxes the chef’s mouth open, deepening the kiss. Bucky’s hands move to tangle themselves in Steve’s hair, holding the sculptor to him as the kisses become more intense.

“Back to my place?” Bucky asks when they pull back for air. Steve nods.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come say hi on my [tumbler](https://gotlostonmywayhome.tumblr.com/) and watch me freak out over trying to finish this story!


	12. This is your chance to be brave now

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A nice long chapter for you lovely readers filled with so many feels!
> 
> We get to meet Peggy Carter in this chapter. She is one of my favorite characters in the MCU. The movies really did not do her any justice. If you haven't seen the series and have access to it, I highly recommend watching _Agent Carter_. That series and _Agents of SHIELD_ are the best shows in the MCU (in my opinion).

The two men hold hands and press their sides together as they walk down the sidewalk. They giggle in anticipation of continuing what they started in the studio when a female voice calls out.

“Steve! Hello, love! I thought that was you.” 

Bucky looks towards the voice to see a stunning brunette approaching them while waving deftly.

“Peg!” Steve greets the woman with a brief, one-armed hug, not letting go of Bucky’s hand. “What are you doing in this neighborhood?”

“Dropping off some things to the artist I had that party for last week. You know, the one you skipped,” her crisp, British accented voice teases. She turns to the baker. “Please tell me you are Bucky?”

“Yes,” Steve answers for him. “Peggy Carter this is Bucky Barnes, owner and head chef of The Red Star.”

Bucky takes in the sight of Steve’s ex. Dressed in a deep blue pencil skirt with a crisp white blouse. Her lips, skinny belt, and sky-high stilettos are a vivid red. Not a hair out of place despite the breeze. The effect is not lost on Bucky. Peggy Carter is truly stunning.

_Seriously! She is even more gorgeous than in her photos with Steve._

_Aaaaaaaaand, of course, she is British. Who can compete with a beautiful British woman?_

“Oh, how lovely you are,” Peggy holds out her delicate hand to shake. Her nail lacquer is the exact shade as her lips and shoes. “You are just as Steve described you! It is so nice to meet you.” 

And she looks genuinely happy to meet the boyfriend of her former lover. “I’ve heard all about you and The Red Star. Steve has brought me a few treats from your bakery. I hope you don’t mind. Your madeleines and macarons are divine.”

_Damn! I can’t hate her when she loves my food._

“No, s’great! I-I’m glad you love them.” Bucky internally cringes at how much he stutters.

Peggy threads her arm through Bucky’s and pulls him into a walk. Steve falls in step beside Bucky. 

_Okay… We are doing this now?_

“I’m so delighted I ran into you both,” she begins as if they are old friends already. “It has to be fate. I have a massive problem and I think you just might be my savior.”

“M-me?” Bucky squeaks.

“What’s going on Peg?” Steve asks, genuinely concerned for her.

“My caterer canceled on me yesterday. Something about double booking,” she says exasperated. “I’m throwing a small event, no more than 75 of Shield’s most loyal patrons. I can get a couple of people to be servers, but I need food for them to serve. I’m looking for a theme of simple, yet decadent. A couple of canapes and desserts with champagne.”

_Oooooooookay…_

Peggy stops walking and places herself in front of Bucky. Her face wide and beseeching as she holds her hands in front of her, palms touching as if she is about to start praying. “It’s not for another two weeks, Thursday after next to be precise. Please tell me I’m not asking for the impossible and you can help me?”

Bucky is stunned speechless by the request.

_Miss Perfect wants me to cater her event for a bunch of rich people based on a couple of cookies Steve brought her?_

He wants to be wary of the request, but she looks so sincere as she continues. “I’d much rather use a local business with a stellar reputation than try and find some overpriced snob in Manhattan who will do the same tired hors d’oeuvres.”

“Oh, wow.” Something about the way she is pleading with him makes Bucky forget Peggy Carter was once engaged to Steve. All he wants to do is help this amazingly elegant woman. 

“Normally we don’t do a lot of catering. We aren’t staffed for that,” Bucky explains, “but four or five items for 75 people is very doable. I can probably get some help from a friend of mine, Shuri, who is a chef at Vibranium. We can absolutely help. Any friend of Steve’s…”

“I love you,” relief and happiness flood her face. “I would marry you, but I couldn’t bear to break Steve or my girlfriend, Angie’s, hearts,” Peggy adds with a laugh. 

“Nope you can’t have him,” Steve laughs with his friend while putting his hand at the small of Bucky’s back. “He’s all mine.”

_Whaaaaaaaa?!_

“Plus, I don’t swing your way,” Bucky says trying not to let what Peggy and Steve are saying get him too excited.

“Good for Steve,” Peggy adds with a fond look to her former fiancée before turning back to Bucky. “When is best for you to meet and go over details? I will move Heaven and Earth to meet your schedule.”

_Love how British people say ‘schedule’. So cute!_

“10 A.M. tomorrow at the bakery work for you? It’s after the breakfast rush, so we can talk without distractions.”

“Perfect! We can talk price and I’ll write you a deposit check then.” Peggy glances down at her watch, “I’ve got to dash. Love you both!” Peggy sends air kisses to the two men as she makes her way to the corner to flag down a taxi.

“Thank you,” Steve says as soon as Peggy is in the cab.

“For?”

“You really didn’t have to do that. I know that is going to be a lot of work for you and Darcy. And Shuri if she can get away.”

“Yes, it is, but we can handle a small happening like hers. We’ve done more with less time. And catering a local event is always good for business. Plus, she’s nice. And she is your friend. I wanna help.” 

Steve’s smile is like the sunrise.

Arriving back at Bucky’s place, they stumble to the bedroom. Kissing and touching with no preamble. As they get to the foot of the bed, Bucky slides Steve’s grey Henley over his head and takes a step back to admire.

_Holy shit you’re so beautiful._

“You are too, Buck,” Steve says as he pulls off Bucky’s t-shirt.

“Crap,” Bucky blushes and giggles nervously. “I said that out loud.”

Steve reaches out to trace the top of Bucky’s tattoo on his shoulder. “This is so amazing,” he whispers, lightly fingering the lines of the ‘metal plates’ that run-down Bucky’s arm.

Bucky runs his hands up Steve’s abs thinking yes you are. He leans in and kisses the crook between Steve’s neck and collarbone, lightly scraping his teeth against the soft, golden skin. The moan he gets from Steve has Bucky feeling brave. He continues his kisses up Steve’s neck and jawline, peppering light bites to his skin along the way.

Steve’s hands move from Bucky’s arm to his chest. Slowly making their way down to Bucky’s pants.

“Sweetheart, can I make you feel good? Please?” Steve pleads.

“M-make me feel good?” Bucky pulls back from Steve’s jawline.

“Yes, baby. I want to take care of you.”

Bucky nods growing harder than he has ever been before at the idea of this beautiful man pleasuring him.

Steve guides Bucky to lay down on the bed as the large man crawls over him. Steve starts with a long kiss on the mouth, taking his time, giving Bucky’s lips and tongue ample attention. His kisses begin to travel down Bucky’s chest and stomach as he works the baker’s pants down his hips. Tracing his tongue along the line where Bucky’s briefs meet his skin. 

Bucky is so turned on, he is sure he will come as soon as Steve so much as breathes on his dick. He can’t bring himself to look down when Steve pulls his briefs down his legs, feeling his hard cock gently slap against his belly.

“You are so beautiful, Buck,” Steve says before taking him in his mouth.

Bucky closes his eyes and buries his hands in the blonde’s hair as the warmth envelopes him. Despite his thoughts of coming quickly, Bucky finds a way to make himself last. 

Steve’s honeyed words, how sweet Bucky tastes, how stunning he is, has the baker feeling warm and loved. When he comes, he is looking Steve in the eyes, finding nothing but satisfaction and adoration in them.

Needing to know how Steve tastes, Bucky enthusiastically returns the favor. Taking his time, savoring his flavor, and all the lovely noises he makes when Bucky swallows around Steve’s dick. 

Steve breathlessly crying “sweet Buck” as he comes is music to Bucky’s ears. 

_Perfect._

Steve’s gaze as they lie together returns to the sleeve tattoo. Taking more time to admire the artistry. 

“I didn’t tell you the whole truth about the tattoo the other night,” Bucky blurts out.

Steve stops and gives Bucky is full attention.

“After my parents died, I was a mess,” the baker props himself on his elbow to fully face the artist, “no, not a mess. I had a breakdown. Losing them was…”

He shakes his head. The story is so much harder to say than he thought it would be. But Bucky wants to share this with Steve. Wants him to understand the mess he is inheriting. Wants him to know Bucky understands what it means to lose the people who love you most.

_This is your chance to be brave now._

“In a blink of an eye, my parents were gone and it was just me and Becca. The four of us were always close. I could turn to my parents about anything. I told them I was gay when I was 13, they didn’t blink. It was something they had already figured out and were so happy I felt comfortable telling them. When Becs confessed she didn’t want to be a part of running the bakery, she wanted to pursue a career in politics, they were completely okay with it. Supported her, took her to rallies, urged her to get involved in local fundraisers and community events. They were so loving and encouraging of us both.

“I knew one day I was going to take over the bakery and I was happy about that. I love what I do. The Red Star has always been a dream for me. But I thought that would happen when I was much older when my mom decided to retire. I thought I would have time to learn about how the business ran. Becca would be older and dealing with her own life. 

“And then this huge responsibility I wasn’t sure I was ready for was all on me.”

Steve pulls Bucky in for a hug. It makes continuing easier for him, knowing the story gets worse.

“I had a breakdown. I started to have panic attacks… I thought I was dying. I barely functioned outside of the bakery. I started manically baking, not going home, stopped talking. I tried to hide it from everyone, but wasn’t doing that great of a job.” 

Bucky gives a watery laugh at how ridiculous he was. Thinking no one noticed how much of a mess he had become. Though if he just kept moving, no one could see.

“Nat and Clint alternated living with me to make sure I was doing simple things like eating and sleeping. T’Challa found a grief consoler for me and would show up twice a week to take me to my appointments. He found Phil Coulson to help me run The Red Star. Those guys really saved my life.

“When I felt something closer to myself again, I decided to get the tattoo to remind myself to keep going. To put in the extra effort not only for work but for my own mental health. In my relationships. That the easy way out will not produce the best results for yourself.”

“You are so amazing, Buck,” Steve whispers in his ear, still holding him tight. “It was hard, but you figured it out. You let the people around you help. Not everyone does that. I fought my grief for so long. Refused to get help. Sam was the one who pulled my stubborn head out of my ass and got me counseling after my Ma died.”

Bucky feels nothing but grateful for Steve. For someone who understands.

_Gah… I’m so much in love._

Bucky isn’t sure what to say, so he kisses Steve. He tries to put all those feelings he isn’t ready to voice yet in the kiss. He just hopes Steve feels the same way.

The two spend the rest of the afternoon dozing in each other’s arms until grumbling stomachs and a grumpy Alpine wake them both shortly after sunset. After a quick cleanup and treats for the cat, they grab takeout from Bucky’s favorite Indian place around the corner and set up for more _Futurama_. 

Steve heads home relatively early so Bucky can get to bed at a decent time. He promises he will save Steve an experimental sandwich to try tomorrow and goes to bed sated and happy.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Please stay safe and healthy! COVID cases are spiking all over. Wear your masks and social distance cause your health and the health of others around you is so important! Love you all and see you again on Saturday!
> 
> Come say hi on my [tumbler](https://gotlostonmywayhome.tumblr.com/) and watch me freak out over trying to finish this story!


	13. The Universe is never this nice to me

The next two weeks pass in a blur of preparation and baking. 

Bucky makes a chocolate hazelnut torte for T’Challa’s proposal dinner at the end of the first week. He receives a lovely thank you note from Nakia (handwritten on beautiful cardstock because she is super classy like that) telling him it was the perfect celebratory dessert after saying yes. 

Steve stops by for breakfast or lunch nearly every day. Always accompanied by Sam and another friend or two helping him move into the new studio. They all make for fun taste testers for Bucky’s French toast monsieur.

Thor, a giant Norwegian blonde who has been Steve’s friend since college, loudly declares the new breakfast sandwich to be a “miraculous food!” He shouts it so loud from the sidewalk outside the bakery, several people come in inquiring about it. It becomes The Red Star’s newest biggest seller. Phil jokes they should hire Thor as their marketing guy. 

“Why spend money on ad revenue when you can pay him in sandwiches to stand on the corner and yell about them.”

Adding to the fray is the prep for Shield Gallery’s Parton event. While prepping for the event adds a great deal to Bucky and Co.’s plate, putting the menu together with Peggy is a breeze. She is open to whatever they want to make, only making a couple of suggestions when asked. 

“I’m the one asking for a big favor. Whatever you want to do, I will love, I’m sure of it,” she promises them.

“Damnit! I can’t hate her,” Darcy declares after Peggy leaves the first meeting. “She is too nice and so elegant. I wanna be her when I grow up.”

Natasha, Clint, and Becca nod in agreement. Hell, Bucky aspires to be that put together.

Shuri happily finds the time to be at The Red Star for planning and prep. Thrilled to have a chance to show off her skills in the kitchen without Vibranium’s insufferable head chef taking all the credit. 

“I have to keep it quiet I’m doing something on the side,” she confesses to them. “The other chefs at Vibranium won’t hesitate to throw me under the bus and get me fired. It’s pretty cutthroat over there.”

Between the studio relocation and catering to Peggy’s event, Steve and Bucky are unable to find time for another date. But they Facetime till Bucky falls asleep every night. A few of those times turn into phone sex. The two of them wishing the other was there as they make themselves come.

Despite not getting to see Steve outside of the bakery or his phone, Bucky is thrilled with the busy schedule. It keeps his mind off of the latest news from Phil over Alexander Pierce.

“He is keeping things on the hush, hush side at the moment, but it looks like Pierce is planning to use the various properties in the neighborhood the open Hydra grocery stores. As well as their restaurant and coffee house chains,” Phil explains to The Red Star staff one afternoon after closing.

“Which means he is going to push all the current tenets out by raising rents to an insane amount no one but this massive company can afford,” Becca finishes Phil’s statement for him. 

It’s the worst-case scenario come to fruition.

_It was all too good to be true. Something had to go wrong. The Universe is never this nice to me._

“Not all hope is lost just yet,” Phil interjects as Clint brings him a coffee and gives him a sweet kiss. “He doesn’t have all the property he wants by about half. There are several holdouts.” 

“He’s buying more property?” Becca says.

“Great, a Hydra Coffee on every corner,” Natasha grumbles. “They are almost as evil as Starbucks.” She shutters at the idea of the massive coffee chain. Having worked for them in her younger years left mental scars and a deep-seated hatred for The Red Star’s coffee machine. Many of the bakery employees have borne witness to her cursing it out in Russian during the morning rush.

“But there are holdouts,” Phil repeats gently trying to get them to see the silver lining. “Most of them are hoping for a better bid from Pierce. Looking to squeeze all the cash they can from him. But there are a few who refuse to sell knowing he will use the property to bring in Hydra and they don’t want that.” 

There is a slight hum of hope hanging in the room. They might just survive this as long as the holdouts don’t cave to the amount of money Pierce could probably throw at them.

“Lots of people in the area will not want to see Williamsburg become a new home to massive shopping and dining franchises. Pierce is already seeing opposition from a few local officials, including Rambeau,” Phil continues. “There is a chance Pierce will not get all the property he needs and will sell what he has acquired to another person. Start looking in other areas that will be more cooperative.”

“Is there any way we can help?” Bucky asks.

“The biggest holdout is Danny Rand. He is the landlord for Frank’s place, the boutique next door, as well as a few other places Pierce covets,” Phil answers. “Support the businesses as best as you can. Encourage others to do the same. Rand doesn’t want to sell since his properties do well. And the Rand family doesn’t have the best relationship with Pierce or Hydra.” 

“It wouldn’t hurt to start a flier campaign letting people know Hydra is looking to take over the area,” Becca suggests. 

“People like that this area is small businesses and local weirdos,” Clint says. “They’ll fight to keep it that way.”

“It’s a good idea since Pierce knows if more people were aware of his plans, he would get lots of push back,” Phil says to Becca and Clint. “But I would do that quietly. Pierce probably wouldn’t take it well if he knew you guys openly protested the company he’s attempting to partner with. I wouldn’t put it past him to skyrocket your rent, forcing you to close in retaliation. He would lose income on the property, but he is rumored to be vindictive like that.” 

Brock is back to his eerie silence from before with no more texts or calls to Bucky save the one after they went to Sitwell. But Becca, Darcy, and Bucky continue to spot a man in a hat and sunglasses watching the bakery on the days Bucky usually closes. 

As a precaution, Bucky and Darcy decide to switch up who opens and closes. In the end, it doesn’t matter since they both work all hours preparing for the Shield Gallery party.

Clint continues to go with Bucky to the Greenmarket on Mondays as a just in case. On one occasion, Phil joins them, having spent the night at Clint’s. The new couple hold hands and kiss every few stalls. Bucky is thrilled to see them both happy and hopes that could be him and Steve as soon as their lives calm down.

Everyone keeps an eye on the fight schedules and breathes a sigh of relief when Rumlow’s name appears on an opening fight for a massive title match happening in a couple of months. It’s a boon for Brock to land a high-profile fight. The sightings outside the bakery become less, but don’t stop entirely.

“Fingers crossed, he becomes too busy to keep up his bullshit,” Darcy says. “He’s such a little bitch acting like he’s never been dumped before. Like, get over yourself.”

“Amen,” Shuri shouts from the other side of the kitchen.

The night of Shield Gallery’s Patron Event arrives. Bucky, Darcy, and Shuri couldn’t be prouder of the menu they put together. 

Shuri’s pear, camembert, and prosciutto wraps along with her wasabi shrimp with avocado on rice crackers fly off the serving trays. They pair beautifully with Darcy’s herbed biscuit bites with ricotta and onion jam. But the real stars of the event are Bucky’s Tahitian vanilla and strawberry mille feuille and his dark chocolate raspberry delice.

Peggy is over the moon with how delectable everything turned out. She enthusiastically informs Bucky she has never had so many people ask her for the name of her caterer. 

The only big shock of the night is Pierce. His wife is an old friend of Peggy’s family. Their connection makes Mrs. Pierce a top buyer from Shield. Of course, she and her husband were in attendance that evening.

The presence of the man who could tank business caused Bucky’s hands to shake for the first hour of the party. Thankfully, he had already assembled the first few rounds of his desserts before the party began, both delights being quite delicate and in need of a steady hand. Darcy, seeing her friend in distress, sent him to the back to work his breathing exercises while she handled the next series of assembly and plating.

After 30 minutes of panic texts to Steve, Natasha, and Clint and deep breathing exercises, Bucky returned to the makeshift kitchen, determined to show Pierce what his crappy chains would be up against. 

“Alexander turned a little red when I told him you guys were my caterers,” Peggy says conspiratorially having been informed of the impending Hydra takeover by one of her clients. “I really don’t think he expected you guys to be so well known.”

The gallery manager endures herself further to Bucky with her giddiness at Pierce’s trouble with the neighborhood.

“His wife is lovely, but he is such a pious wanker. I always disliked him. He would sell out his mother if it added another zero to his net worth. I’m not surprised he is partnering with a company as odious as Hydra.”

The party does have one incredibly positive outcome. Tony Stark (the genius, billionaire, playboy, philanthropist himself) snuck into the makeshift kitchen several times to steal bites of food off trays before they went out. And manages to corner the three chefs to talk about catering his upcoming engagement party to Pepper Potts in a month.

“Tony Fucking Stark,” Bucky excitedly tells Steve the next morning over breakfast. It is the first time in several days they actually get to eat together. 

“That’s amazing, Buck!” Steve plants a big kiss on Bucky’s lips. 

“See if you can find a way to deal exclusively with Pepper,” Sam advises with a lap full of Natasha. “She is far more reasonable with requests. Doing work for Tony opens a lot of doors, but it is difficult to not want to throw things at that man’s head.”

As well as everything is going, Bucky’s anxiety taps at the back of his mind.

_Things are a little too perfect right now._

He tries not to get the feeling the other shoe is about to drop. He tries to tell himself he still has Pierce looming over his bakery. 

_And Brock. Don’t forget about that guy._ The anxiety pokes at him, always in his ex’s voice.

_Ugh, not forgetting about him._

Bucky tries to put the thoughts aside and to enjoy his morning with Steve, Sam, and Nat. The shoe will drop when it drops. Bucky will try his best to be prepared. He is not letting his anxiety take away the happiness he has found in his life.

It is a mantra he has to repeat several times when the shoe drops later that evening. It all starts with a phone call from Frank.

“You need to get to The Red Star. Now.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come say hi on my [tumbler](https://gotlostonmywayhome.tumblr.com/) and watch me freak out over trying to finish this story!


	14. Brock has not broken you

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for leaving the last chapter on a cliffhanger, but I hope you enjoy this one. Almost to the finish line!

“It has to be Brock who did this,” Clint says to Bucky and Steve as he surveys the front area of The Red Star. 

The floor is covered in glass from the two windows that were smashed. There are several full cans of spray paint scattered near the artist's wall. Whoever was planning to use them was interrupted by Frank before any real damage could be done.

_whywhywhywhy_

Bucky feels numb in his grief. The Red Star is his life and it came so close to being destroyed in a real way.

“Nothing is missing from the register or the back office,” Natasha says as she and Becca rejoin the group from their inspection.

“The kitchen hasn’t been touched either,” Darcy adds. “Frank you are a savior,” she adds to the black-haired vet standing just off to the side.

Bucky, through his grief, agrees and thanks his friend. He wants nothing more than to grab Frank and wrap him in a hug, words not being able to truly express how grateful he is. But he knows Frank is touch adverse and doesn’t want to cause him discomfort.

Steve seemingly senses Bucky’s need for physical comfort, wraps his massive arms around the baker.

“What happened exactly?” Steve asks Frank.

“Was working late. Had to finish getting the books updated for the month. Locking up, I heard glass breaking. Saw someone dressed in black climbing into the place through the broken windows. I called out and ran towards him. Guy ran off.” 

It is the most anyone at the Red Star has heard Frank speak. Bucky thinks the realization of this would almost be funny if it weren’t for the somber situation.

“I agree with Clint,” Frank adds to the growing word count. “Probably Rumlow. Didn’t get the best look at him, but the guy was built like him. And who the hell else would do this?”

_whywhywhywhy_

The question just repeats in his head. Unable to fully grasp how Brock could do this to him.

The police arrive after an hour and everyone gives their statements. Brock’s name comes up several times. When asked, the officers shrug at the idea they will catch the culprit. 

“It’s just a couple of windows after all. Insurance can take care of that,” one of them says.

“Could just as easily be vandals,” injects the other one at the constant mention of Rumlow. “We’ll do what we can,” he finishes with no conviction.

“Why the hell do we bother calling these guys when they clearly don’t give a shit about finding someone who committed a crime,” Becca grumbles after they leave.

With the police report and photographs out of the way, the staff starts to clean up the mess. Frank and Steve run to Steve’s studio for plywood to board up the windows. Clint and Natasha bring extra brooms and dustpans from their place. Phil arrives just after the police leave with several pairs of work gloves to protect their hands from the glass.

_whywhywhywhy_

“This is fucking ridiculous,” Bucky’s voice is shaking with anger and sadness. “What grown man reacts this way to a breakup?”

No one can answer his question. They just continue to clean and board up the windows.

“I’m done with this shit!” Bucky rages on. “I can’t have you guys fighting my battles anymore,” he says to Clint and Natasha. “I’m going to the Strike Gym tomorrow. I need to have this out with Brock face to face.”

“I don’t think that is safe,” Steve starts, but Bucky cuts him off.

“You and the rest are free to come with, but I need to deal with this once and for all.” 

Bucky feels a wave of calm rush over him. Yesterday, the idea of confronting Brock and Sitwell at their own territory, in front of their friends and colleagues, would have sent him into a full panic attack. But at this moment, Bucky’s rage and grief drown out the feelings of fear.

_Time to do the manly thing and talk about it with Brock._

“We’ll be there for you,” Clint says, “and you’re right. He needs to know that he can’t break you. He needs to hear that from you.”

The rest of the cleanup takes another hour and happens mostly in silence.

Without needing to say anything, Steve stays the night with Bucky. They hold each other the whole night through, both needing to know the other is there. 

Bucky cries a little, knowing things could have been so much worse if Frank hadn’t been there to stop Brock from doing major damage to his home away from home. Steve squeezes him tight and promises him it will all be okay.

A bleary-eyed Bucky helps Darcy open the bakery the next day, staying through the morning rush. When things calm, he, Steve, Clint, and Natasha head to Strike. Becca and Darcy stay behind to run the bakery with Shuri volunteering to help.

Strike Gym resides on the first floor of a tiny brick building in Bushwick. The only window of the place is blacked out, keeping the inside dark and atmospheric. Somehow the place is smokey despite no one being allowed to smoke inside. Bucky always figured the owner had a smoke machine hidden in the vents to give the place an aura of the old 70’s boxing gyms from the movies.

The gym is crowded as always, being a popular place for both professional and amateur mixed martial art fighters to train and spar. Bucky refuses to let that deter him. He spies Brock and Sitwell in the corner working with a sparring dummy and Bucky has to take a moment to re-steel his nerves.

_You can do this. Brock has not broken you. He needs to understand that._

Bucky takes a deep breath and walks with his head up high to face his ex. He feels the others follow a few feet back. He finds strength in their presence. 

Brock looks up, sees Bucky, and smiles.

“Look who came crawling back.”

“No, Brock,” Bucky is a little surprised at how strong his voice comes out. “We are still done and you need to get the hell over yourself.”

“The fuck is this all about now,” Sitwell hisses quietly, trying to avoid a scene.

“I don’t know for sure it was you,” Bucky continues, ignoring Sitwell, “but I’m willing to bet you smashed The Red Star’s windows last night. Frank got a pretty good look at whoever did it and he has fingered you to the police.”

Brock blanches slightly but keeps his face impassive. “You don’t know shit.” 

“It doesn’t matter. We. Are. Done. You need to move on. I already have.” 

The fighter starts to cut in, but Bucky refuses to let him get started.

“You can keep pulling this stalking and vandal bullshit all you want, but I’m never coming back to you. I’m better than that. And in the end, all you are going to do is get yourself arrested and end your career. Sitwell won’t be able to rescue you.” 

Bucky steels himself for the next part of his speech, hoping his slight lie won’t come back to haunt him later.

“Right now, I’ve got a lawyer working on putting a restraining order together based on the texts, voicemails you left on my phone. I also have witnesses who saw you outside the bakery in the last few weeks. He thinks he can get me one based on the evidence.”

_Not like some of it isn’t true. Nat has talked to T’Challa a little about this._

“Hey, now,” Sitwell interjects. “Let’s not get too out of control here. That could hurt Brock’s career.”

“He attempted to ruin mine with his little stunt last night.”

“You don’t know that was him,” Sitwell spits out.

“Maybe not, but the cops are looking into it,” Bucky shrugs like the lack of evidence doesn’t matter. “You better hope Brock didn’t leave any fingerprints behind.”

Brock begins to look nervous. Sitwell starts turning red.

“We’re done,” Bucky rubs his hands together at the two men like he is dusting them off. “End of story. Grow up and move on or the next action I take will be a legal one.”

He turns and walks away, not giving the fighter and his manager a chance to argue with him. 

Leaving Strike, Bucky feels a massive weight has been lifted from his chest. He doesn’t know if Brock will take him seriously, but it feels good to finally having told his ex off. 

_I survived!_

Steve puts his arm around Bucky's shoulders as they walk away. “That was amazing, Buck! You were so badass in there!”

“That was very satisfying to watch,” Natasha says. Clint readily agrees.

“The look on his face when you walked away. I wish I had taken a photo. He was gobsmacked. Shitwell looked like he was going to murder him. So awesome!”

The group relays the story back at the bakery. Clint embellishing the details a bit. Bucky stands off to the side and lets them tell the story. He’s just thrilled he did it. He stood up for himself and didn’t let Brock get the best of him. It is the best Bucky has felt in a long time. Steve looks at him like he hung the moon. 

Life at The Red Star finds a new baseline of normal in the days following the final confrontation with Brock. Word about Tony Stark seeking them out to cater his engagement party spreads like wildfire. Soon, they are flooded with requests to work more events. 

“I think you should hire more staff,” Phil advises at their next meeting. 

Bucky starts to voice his objection, that moment of fear over Pierce getting the best of him for a moment. But then he stops himself. Phil wouldn’t advise him to expand without thinking about the rent looming over their heads. He chooses to trust his business manager and agrees to put out a want-ad.

“Plus, taking these jobs will make you more attractive to other property owners,” Phil continues. “That may keep Pierce from raising your rent too much if the Hydra contracts don’t come through. And if he does, finding a new space won’t be too hard. You are damn near perfect renter for landlords.”

Shuri is the first new hire. Happy to escape the toxic atmosphere of Vibranium and venture into the new catering side of The Red Star as the chef in charge of savories. 

“I can’t believe it,” she says for the 20th time of the day. “A chance to create my own menu!”

“Yes, the savories are all yours,” Bucky excitedly reminds her. “Create away!”

Next, they take on a couple more people to work the front who also would double as servers at events. Twins, Wanda and Pietro Maximoff, that Clint meets while walking Lucky one day. They fit the weirdo family like a glove. Wanda and Darcy getting along especially well. Pietro expressing an interest in baking. Bucky and Phil discuss how they can help send Pietro to culinary school.

“We might not be able to send him to Paris as your parents were able to for you, but New York has some great places to train,” Phil offers. 

Even though the new adventure in catering has begun, Bucky still hasn’t forgotten his dream for the dessert bar. It’s not on hold, but they are working towards it. 

Taking things slowly with Steve becomes challenging for Bucky. Freeing himself from Brock once and for all makes the baker hungry to get a move on with his life. To not let his fears keep himself from falling for this amazing man. 

_Screw it, I’m gonna say it._

“I’m falling for you, Stevie,” Bucky breathlessly confesses. The two men are laying in his bed having spent the last hour giving each other the most intense orgasm Bucky has ever experienced. 

“That’s good because I’m in love with you,” Steve says back. His whole body radiates happiness as he kisses Bucky.

“You’re in love with me?” Bucky squeaks out when the two break apart.

Steve nods. “For a while now, I just didn’t want to scare you off.”

“Oh, god, I love you,” Bucky says with another kiss.

Steve breaks the kiss off quickly and teases his boyfriend, “I thought you said you were falling, not in love.”

“Quiet you!” Bucky rolls a smirking Steve onto his back and straddles his thighs. “I’m done falling. I’ve hit the ground. I’m in love.”

He begins kissing the artist again. Slowly sliding his tongue against Steve’s as he rubs his hands against the broad chest beneath him. Steve’s hands move up and down Bucky’s thighs and backside, squeezing them as he goes. Bucky feels himself getting hard again at Steve’s touch.

“Make love to me,” he breathes into his lover’s mouth. “I need to feel you deep inside me.”

Steve doesn’t hesitate. He flips Bucky on his back and grinds himself into the baker’s open thighs. Needing more, Bucky reaches into his nightstand for the lube and condoms. 

The artist takes his time, opening Bucky up with his fingers before he pushes in. Filling him up.

The feeling of Steve inside him gives Bucky a feeling of completeness. He has found his home, his new family with Steve. And he is never letting go.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Come say hi on my [tumbler](https://gotlostonmywayhome.tumblr.com/) and watch me freak out over trying to finish this story!


	15. Epilogue, Two Years Later at The Red Star

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's the end of the line, pals. Thanks for sticking with me to this point. I have loved all of your comments and encouragement! I hope you enjoy this last chapter for The Red Star. I may or may not come back and visit these guys once again. Let me know if you would like me to expand on these lovable dork's story.

“I would like to propose a toast to two of my favorite idiots!” Natasha calls from the front of the bakery after taping a spoon against her champagne flute. Her announcement garnering her several cheers and jeers from the patrons.

“Which ones,” Sam shouts back at her, earning a few laughs and a couple of middle fingers from a few friends.

“We all know I have many loveable idiots… these two are not the biggest ones I have on the idiocy scale, but they are certainly in the top five,” she continues. “But these two finally popping the question and saying ‘yes’ gives me hope that one day Sam and I will pull our collective heads from our butts and put rings on it.”

“We all know that ain’t on me,” Sam again cuts in to lots of knowing nods from the crowd. Natasha blows him a sweet kiss as an answer.

Natasha and Sam’s relationship on the surface seemed strong to everyone around them. But Nat’s friends have always been aware of the redhead’s issues with commitment. Fear of abandonment would create a barrier with her partners, never letting them too close. 

It drove Sam crazy, but never away. His patience with her was nearly saint-like. Seeing Sam stay, despite her issues gave her the encouragement she needed to slowly pull those walls around her down.

“What I’m trying to say is, the love you two have shared over the last couple of years has been a blessing for those of us who have been rooting for you. There have been ups and downs, but you both have remained steady through them. Been each other’s rocks. Been our rock’s. Showing us that love is not always easy but is always worth it.

“So, if everyone will raise a glass, to Phil Coulson and Clint Barton. We can’t wait for the wedding. Congratulations on the engagement!”

Everyone choruses back their congratulations to Phil and Clint followed by lots of hugs to the newly engaged couple. 

“Thank you! Thank you!” Clint says as he raises his hands to bring attention to him. “All of you being here is such a blessing. We are incredibly happy to share the next step in our lives with all of you.”

He turns to his new fiancé, a look of pure adoration in his eyes.

“Phil… You saying yes to a date that day felt like a dream come true. And I haven’t woken up from it in the days since. I hope I never do.”

Phil pulls his fiancé in for a quick kiss that holds the promise of so much more later.

“But we also need to raise a glass to the bossman, Bucky!” Clint continues as he looks for his friend in the crowd. “Thank you for letting the first night of the dessert bar be our engagement party!”

Bucky laughs and waves at everyone sending their congratulations to him. 

_It actually happened! This big dream came true!_

The engagement party for Phil and Clint doubles as a soft opening for friends and family. The next night and following weekend will be open to the general public. A chance to work out the kinks before the grand opening in two weeks. 

It has been a rollercoaster getting the dessert bar going. Between securing a liquor license and Pierce’s antics before finally selling the property to Tony Stark, Bucky and Clint’s dream was close to never coming to fruition. But it only makes the evening that much sweeter.

Thanks to a leaflet campaign started by a concerned group of Williamsburg residents ( _*cough, cough* Becca and Steve *cough*_ ), Pierce’s efforts to bring Hydra into the neighborhood was met with protests and threats of boycotts. The business mogul may have suspected Becca of being behind the campaign but didn’t retaliate by pricing The Red Star out of the space in fear of losing income. Evidently, he stretched himself buying up lots of property in Williamsburg.

Both Pierce and Hydra attempted a campaign of their own to showcase how their presence will only bolster the area and were met with cynicism and a rash of street art declaring to “Keep Williamsburg Local”.

Even Danny Rand got in on the trend, commissioning several local artists, including Steve, to create Williamsburg inspired art to be displayed in various parks and squares. Vocalizing his distaste for Hydra and bolstering local politicians to do the same. 

After a while and too much money hemorrhaged, Pierce and his mega-corporation pals moved on to the Bronx. Stark quickly brought up The Red Star’s space and negotiated a cherry lease for Bucky. With a contingency to be his and Pepper’s official caterer. And they name a drink/dessert pairing after he and Pepper once the bar is open.

The catering portion of The Red Star took off faster than anyone could have anticipated. Sam was right, working for Tony Stark opens a lot of doors. And expanding the bakery’s staff only resulted in Bucky having more good people in his life. 

The Maximoff’s were a great addition, with Pietro lined up to become the next addition in the kitchen as soon as he completes culinary school. The twins also brought in some of their wonderful friends, Peter Parker and Kamala Khan, to help round out the staff further. 

Bucky always thought he was incredibly lucky to have friends like Natasha, Clint, T’Challa, Shuri, and even Darcy (85% of the time). But now, with his life bursting with so many people, he knows now it isn’t luck. It is the Universe telling him to keep his heart open and good people will fill it.

Having Steve by his side every step of the way has only furthered Bucky’s suspicions about the gifts the Universe can provide. Regardless of the craziness of their lives. 

The first year of their relationship could be summed up in one word. 

Busy.

Steve’s reputation after the pieces he made for the hotel and the Williamsburg campaign only grew stronger, getting him more commissions from not only around Brooklyn but with other art enthusiasts along the Eastern seaboard. 

In the face of all of it, the two always found time to be together. Even if it was in the bakery kitchen or Steve’s studio. One watching the other work. Providing loving encouragement. Happy to bask in each other’s successes and be the shoulder of support in the bad times.

Brock effectively disappeared from Bucky’s life, but not from the limelight. Not long after what should have been a career-making fight, he was arrested on assault and battery charges. Clint showed him the newspaper clipping after Rumlow pleaded guilty and was sentenced to two years in prison. It was a short writeup apparently buried in the metro section of the Times. Brock drunkenly started a fight in a bar when a patron loudly teased him about his decisive loss in the fight a few nights before. 

Bucky can only shake his head after reading the article. Not surprised at how Brock’s life ended up but still thinking how his ex’s temper ruined what could have been a good career for him. 

_Not my problem anymore._

Once the thought passed, Bucky rarely had a passing consideration for the fighter. Bucky’s life was too full of happy work and distractions to let someone like Brock ever bring him down again.

Speaking of happy distractions…

Steve had popped the question last week with a ring he fashioned himself out of stainless steel. A Red Star at the center surrounding by metal plates. The two chose to keep it quiet for now, enjoying their bubble of contentment. Happy to let Clint and Phil be the center of attention. They deserved it after all.

_One day I'll clue the rest in. Maybe right before we get in front of a judge._

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This the what I pictured Steve made for Bucky's engagement ring:
> 
> https://images.custommade.com/HH6yiAj7757MVxeuWoHDYOely58=/custommade-attachments/e0fba541f72d3cb_geeky_superhero_15.jpg
> 
> Come say hi on my [tumbler](https://gotlostonmywayhome.tumblr.com/) and see what I've got going next! There will be more Stucky Bingo fills to come. Also, in 2021 there will be an entry or two for the [MCU KinkBang](https://mcukinkbang.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
